Née avec la Marque des Ténèbres
by ExtraaTerrestre
Summary: Après la défaite d'Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort a pris le contrôle du monde. Mary, jeune orpheline victime de ce règne de terreur est renvoyée 6 ans dans le passé. Accompagnée de l'élu et ses amis, elle va se battre. Mais peut-on aller contre son destin
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici ma première Fiction donc, soyez indulgents !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour critiquer, poser des questions, donner vos points de vue!

Bonne lecture !

X

Six ans étaient passés depuis la défaite d'Harry Potter.

Six longues années, pendant lesquelles Lord Voldemort faisait régner la terreur.

Le temps semblait s'éterniser. On ne comptait plus les victimes massacrées injustement, les femmes violées et les enfants torturés. La loi du Sang Pur était parfaite, intransigeante et meurtrière. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris la tête de l'Angleterre puis, de tous les continents, envoyant ses sbires partout dans le monde semer la terreur et la mort pendant qu'il restait à Poudlard. Il en avait fait sa résidence, la considérant depuis toujours comme sa seule maison.

Le Lord noir avait créé son monde parfait. Il maîtrisait tout, rien ne lui échappait. Il avait commencé par donner tous les privilèges imaginables aux Sang Purs, particulièrement aux Mangemorts, ses fidèles. Puis, il s'était occupés des traîtres à leur sang en pardonnant certaines familles. Pardonner. C'est un bien grand mot. Lord Voldemort ne pardonne jamais. Il les avait laissés se traîner dans la boue et supplier. Et, après les avoir punis et humiliés, il leur avait laissés la vie sauve. Rares étaient les familles de traîtres à leur sang qui avaient été décimées car elles restaient des Sangs Purs.

Il y eu pourtant une de ces familles que le mage noir tua de ses propres mains : les Weasley. Ils avaient activement participé à la résistance et avaient appuyé Harry Potter, l'élu, lorsque celui-ci avait tenté de vaincre Voldemort. Cela, il ne l'avait pas apprécié. Il était allé lui-même assassiner cette famille. Il avait fini par la dernière, la plus jeune : Ginevra Weasley. Il avait vu l'impuissance et la détresse dans ses yeux, son visage creusé par les larmes et le regard fou. Il avait prit un plaisir fou à la tuer.

Après s'être occupé des traites, il s'était occupé des sang-mêlés. Il avait fait comprendre rapidement qu'ils resteraient en vie selon son humeur et son envie. Ils étaient la dernière classe. Comprenez-le, il ne pouvait pas assassiner la Terre entière, il fallait bien des personnes qui travaillent pour lui, des personnes qui forment la populace.

Les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient devenus esclaves. Et encore, parfois Voldemort estimait que ce statut était trop bien pour eux. Il les méprisait.

Pire que des animaux.

Pire que des objets.

Ils accompagnaient les Elfes de maison, mais eux n'avaient pas le droit de pratiquer la magie. Il avait eu un malin plaisir à rabaisser la petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui accompagnait tout le temps Potter : Hermione Granger. Malheureusement, cette joie fut de courte durée car cette idiote se jeta de la tour d'astronomie.

Pour finir, les Cracmols et les Moldus étaient en cour d'extermination. Il aimait se dire cela. Ça ressemblait à un programme très important tourné de cette manière. Il avait fait de même pour les créatures qui avaient refusé de se soumettre.

Un mot résonnait dans ce monde dévasté. Un seul et unique mot. EXTERMINATION.

X

Le seigneur des Ténèbres jubilait. Encore une journée illuminée par un rouge profond et magnifique. Aujourd'hui encore il avait massacré, torturé. Tout cela pour son seul plaisir. Rien ne l'arrêterait. Finies les chaînes qui autrefois l'entravaient, aujourd'hui il était libre.

Il se rappela de la prophétie. La seconde qui le concernait, celle qu'il avait apprise deux ans avant que Potter ne périsse.

_Lorsque, vainqueur tu te penseras invincible,_

_Apparaîtra alors une personne dont la force te dépassera,_

_Car tu ne pourras lui imposer ta marque._

_Cette personne, née avec la Marque des Ténèbres, _

_Sera la clef, l'outil que tu devras craindre._

Lord Voldemort se souvenait encore de ces paroles. Ce n'était pour lui que des mots jetés par une femme désespérée qui regardait la mort dans les yeux. Ses yeux à lui.

Au début, il avait pris cette menace au sérieux. Il avait cherché cette personne. Mais rien. Personne ne portait une telle marque. Puis il vaincu l'élu et les années défilèrent. Rien ne se produisit.

Alors il oublia, peu à peu.

Il en rit.

Et s'amusa, comme il n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant.


	2. Chapitre 1

Re-bonjour ! Je post le premier chapitre tout de suite...

L'héroïne ne retourne pas encore dans le passé mais ça ne serait tarder... patience !

Si vous avez des commentaires... Je répondrai à tout !

X

La neige recouvrait les toits de la cité. Enfoui au cœur du massif des Rhodopes, des réfugiés venant des quatre coins de la Bulgarie avaient bâti leur repère. A présent, les sorciers ne se cachaient plus des moldus. Les uns comme les autres coexistaient, seule l'entraide leur permettait de survivre. De nombreux Elfes de maison et autres créatures s'étaient mêlés aux hommes. Ensemble il bâtirent Erina, le village des invisibles.

Mary remontait la pente avec difficulté, luttant contre la glace pour ne pas tomber et renverser son précieux chargement. L'hiver, lorsque les monts des Rhodopes revêtaient leurs grands manteaux blancs, la nourriture devenait une denrée encore plus rare qu'elle ne l'était en été.

Depuis bientôt cinq ans, elle habitait à Erina. Elle s'y était réfugiée après que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait fait assassiner sa famille. Rien de grandiose et d'important. Elle était comme beaucoup d'autres. Ses parents étaient des moldus, ils devaient mourir. Tel était le destin de ceux qui ne possédaient pas de pouvoirs. Elle, elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, une moins que rien. Elle aurait dû mourir elle aussi. Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Alors que les mangemorts décimaient sa ville natale et, d'un coup de baguette, tuèrent ses parents avec une facilité déconcertante, elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin. Son coin. Elle était sous le petit toboggan en forme d'éléphant bleu qui se trouvait dans le parc en face de chez elle.

Il faisait nuit noire et Mary tremblait d'effroi. Mais, à ce moment là, une étrange créature était apparue devant elle. Il se présenta sous le nom de Dobby, l'elfe de maison et il lui assura qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Alors Mary avait pris sa main et il l'avait emmenée à Erina. Ils avaient transplané. Depuis lors, tous deux avaient aidé à la construction de la cité cachée et y étaient restés. L'elfe s'était alors chargé de l'éducation de la jeune fille. Les nés moldus, n'ayant pas le droit de posséder une baguette, Dobby en avait volé une à un quelconque sorcier et avait essayé de lui apprendre la magie. Il lui apprit particulièrement les trois sorts impardonnables. À cette époque, si l'on voulait survivre, il fallait les maîtriser parfaitement.

Mary, lorsqu'elle aperçut les premières toiture du village, accéléra son allure. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son chargement et enfoui son nez dans la grosse écharpe rouge qui lui entourait le cou. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : rejoindre Dobby et Ioan, et se réchauffer au coin du feu de leur petite chaumière. Ioan était un jeune moldu qu'elle avait sauvé trois ans auparavant, alors qu'il était coincé dans une crevasse. Comme elle, il avait perdu sa famille et, ayant entendu parler de la mystérieuse cité, il avait voulu s'y réfugier. Il était devenu son petit frère, sur qui elle veillait constamment. Lui et l'elfe de maison formaient sa seule famille.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de la chaumière avec difficulté. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, la chaleur l'entoura, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se détendit. Elle posa les deux gros sacs qu'elle portait au sol et dénoua son écharpe. Elle la jeta sur un clou coincé dans la roche, à droite de l'entrée.

-Mary !

Un jeune garçon se précipita sur elle, la plaquant au sol.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ioan, rigola-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de son frère.

Il se redressèrent et Mary épousseta son pantalon poussiéreux. Elle alla s'asseoir devant l'âtre, dans lequel brûlait un feu vif et rigoureux. Elle frotta ses mains et les approcha des flammes. Elle fut rejoint par le jeune Ioan qui s'assit contre elle et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Soudain, dans un craquement sourd, un petit être apparût à leur côté : Dobby. Il vint se poser sur un fauteuil usé, derrière les deux humains. Ioan et Mary se retournèrent pour faire face au nouvel arrivé.

-Où étais-tu ? questionna la jeune fille.

-Dobby aidait à la préparation de la fête de ce soir, fit-il joyeusement. Pas besoin de baguettes. C'est plus facile pour Dobby de faire de la magie.

-La fête... ? s'exclama Mary, incrédule.

-Mais oui Mary, répondit Ioan à la place de l'elfe. La fête de Noël ! Tu n'as pas oublié, hein ? Tu avais promis que tu me laisserais y aller cette année !

-Mademoiselle Mary, reprit Dobby, autorisez le jeune Ioan à aller à la fête. Dobby promet qu'il veillera sur lui.

La jeune fille regarda tour à tour ses deux interlocuteurs. Le garçon et l'elfe se regardaient dans les yeux, dans lesquels brillait une lueur de complicité. Elle soupira et donna un petit coup sur les épaules de son frère.

-D'accord, concéda-t-elle, mais pas trop longtemps. C'est compris ?

-Oui ! S'exclama le garçon en se levant d'un bond. Mais tu ne viens pas Mary ?

Elle lui fit signe que non puis se leva. Elle s'approcha tristement de la fenêtre sur laquelle elle s'accouda et laissa son regard se perdre au loin.

Ioan allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il fut arrêté par Dobby qui lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Tous deux la regardèrent en silence pendant un moment puis, ils retournèrent à leurs tâches respectives.

X

Le soleil disparaissait derrière la crête. La cité était plongée dans l'obscurité. Lanternes, bougies et flambeaux furent allumés. Dans la rue et sur les murs, des ombres dansaient. Les invisibles, c'est ainsi qu'on nommait les habitant d'Erina, se précipitaient vers le centre de la ville. Déjà des personnes dansaient autour du grand feu, sous l'air des musiciens. Les tables étaient garnies au mieux, car la nourriture se faisant rare, on ne pouvait abuser de la nourriture.

Dans la petite chaumière isolée, Mary enroulait sa grosse écharpe autour du cou fin de son frère. Elle réajusta son pull et vérifia que ses chaussures étaient bien nouées. Ioan eut un mouvement de recul.

-C'est bon Mary, je ne suis plus un bébé !

Elle étouffa un petit rire et lui sourit. Elle demanda à Dobby de faire attention à lui puis, après les avoir accompagnés jusqu'à la porte, elle les regarda s'éloigner. Lorsqu'ils furent engloutis par la nuit, elle se retourna et ferma d'un coup sec la porte.

Elle n'aimait pas Noël. Lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie, son père voyageait beaucoup. Mais lorsque arrivait la fête de Noël, il était toujours là pour la fêter en famille. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à célébrer ce jour sans ses parents. Depuis leur mort, elle s'y refusait.

S'emparant d'un seau d'eau, elle ramena ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière et les noua en une longue tresse. Elle remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et, ses mains en coupe, prit de l'eau qu'elle projeta contre son visage. L'eau glacée la fit frissonner. Elle regarda son reflet dans l'eau opaque. Elle avait la peau trop blanche et le visage trop mince pour qu'elle paraisse en bonne santé. Son nez fin était rougit par le froid. Mais le plus marquant était ses grands yeux noirs. Sombres comme la nuit, ils semblaient cacher trop de mystères. Mary n'arrivait pas à se qualifier de jolie : ses longs cheveux sales et emmêlés, son visage terne et fatigué, elle se sentait pitoyable.

Elle donna un coup dans l'eau qui se troubla. En soupirant, elle commença à défaire la chemise qu'elle portait puis, une fois enlevée, elle la laissa tomber au sol. Mary s'empara d'un chiffon, le trempa dans l'eau glacée et commença à le frotter sur ses bras puis sa poitrine.

Une fois propre, elle se revêtit et, se saisissant de l'_Histoire de la Magie_, livre écrit par une certaine Bathilda Tourdesac, elle alla s'installer confortablement dans le fauteuil en face du feu. Elle saisit une couverture en laine pliée et posée au pied de son siège, et s'en recouvrit. Mais, fatiguée par sa journée et se laissant envahir par la chaleur, elle s'assoupit.

X

Mary se réveilla un sursaut. Dehors, les cloches sonnaient.

Paniquée, la jeune fille se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber la couverture et le livre au sol. Sans y faire attention, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et, avisant une commode, elle la renversa. Tombant dans un fracas, le meuble se vida et son contenu vint se briser contre le sol. Mary se mit à genou et poussa tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle repéra une dalle de pierre et essaya de la soulever. Mais rien à faire, cette dernière ne voulait pas bouger. Mary se redressa et, se dirigea vers la cheminée. Un gros objet en métal était appuyé contre le mur. Elle s'en saisit puis, retourna à l'endroit où quelques minutes plus tôt, trônait encore l'étagère. Dehors, les cloches résonnaient toujours.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la dalle et, d'un seul coup, elle abattit le lourd objet dessus, y mettant toutes ses forces. La dalle ne résista pas. Elle se brisa. Se débarrassant de l'objet métallique, Mary éloigna les débris de pierre et, avisant un paquet à l'intérieur du trou qui s'était formé, elle s'en empara. Défaisant les liens, elle ouvrit le tissus et s'empara de son contenu. Un bout de bois. Une baguette.

Une fois celle-ci en main, Mary ne prit pas le temps de se vêtir plus chaudement et s'élança dehors. Courant dans la neige vers le village, elle ne voyait rien. Puis, une lueur aveuglante entra dans son champs de vision. Le bruit des cloches redoublaient tandis que des cris de terreur et de souffrance résonnaient dans la cité.

Des immenses dragons tournaient au-dessus de la ville comme des rapaces. Certains descendaient et brûlaient les bâtiments. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de dragons dans le massif des Rhodopes. En effet, leurs territoires ne s'étendaient pas plus loin que les terres de Roumanie et de Hongrie.

Sans hésiter, Mary s'élança vers le centre de la cité. Elle devait retrouver Ioan et Dobby. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'elle aperçut des silhouettes noires descendre du ciel. Les Mangemorts.

Ils les avaient retrouvés.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour bonjour !

J'ai vraiment été très surprise d'avoir reçu des reviews! Merci beaucoup!

Ça m'a donné du courage !

Merci à Tam83 et Roselia001 pour vos gentils messages =)

Merci aussi à Mackensy. Je vais être méchante et ne pas répondre à tes questions sinon, ça ne sert à rien que tu lises ce chapitre vu que tout est dit dedans. Mais oui, elle est née avec la marque ^^...

Voilà !

* * *

><p>Resserrant sa main autour de la baguette, Mary reprit sa course. Elle essayait de faire abstraction de sa peur, d'oublier les immenses dragons qui tournaient au-dessus d'elle, oublier les maisons en feu et les cris des invisibles.<p>

Le plus important était de trouver son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre une nouvelle fois sa famille. Cela, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Arrivée au centre de la ville, elle fit face à un massacre. Une centaine de corps gisaient, sans vie, contre le sol froid de la place. La neige était imbibée de sang. Apercevant des silhouettes noires lancer des sorts dans tout les sens, elle en fit de même. Des éclairs verts jaillirent de sa baguette et vinrent heurter des mangemorts qui s'écroulaient sans aucun bruit.

Mary filait entre les corps et les silhouettes noires tout en évitant une multitude de sortilèges. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, elle cherchait un corps. Soudain, son regard s'attarda sur une longue écharpe rouge. Elle se pencha et la prit. Un sanglot étouffé sortit de sa gorge. Elle se revoyait attacher cette même écharpe autour du cou de Ioan quelques heures plus tôt.

Désespérée, elle se mit à crier le nom du jeune garçon. Mais rien, pas de réponses. Elle mit l'écharpe autour de son propre cou et repartit à sa recherche.

Au-dessus du village, les dragons continuaient à tourner. Puis, ils se mirent en chasse de nourriture. Ils piquaient sur les habitants qui couraient affolés et, d'un coup de mâchoire, les coupaient en deux et les dévoraient. Un malheureux qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine de Mary fut engloutit d'une bouchée. Celle-ci recula de quelques pas et fut prise de haut-le-cœurs. Elle était terrifiée et se laissa tomber. Assise, elle regardait l'effroyable bête attraper une autre victime et l'avaler. Puis, il releva le museau et commençait à se rapprocher d'elle. Mary sentait son souffle putride se répandre autour d'elle.

Mais rien à faire. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Elle regardait le monstre se rapprocher d'elle avec une lenteur insoutenable, et elle n'arrivait pas à fuir. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les longues dents ensanglantées et menaçantes qui lui semblaient être faites pour la croquer.

Soudain, Dobby apparut à ses côtés. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la secoua. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas le sentir.

-Mademoiselle Mary, il faut se lever maintenant, cria-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Dobby pense que ce n'est pas une très bonne raison de rester assise ici. Mademoiselle Mary...

La jeune fille sortie de sa transe et tourna la tête vers la personne qui était en train de lui arracher le bras.

-Do... Dobby ? Fit-elle dans un murmure. Dobby ! Où est Ioan?

C'était au tour de l'elfe d'être secoué. Il la prit par la main et la força à se lever. Il se mit alors à courir en bloquant d'un geste de la main les sortilèges qui fusaient vers eux. Le dragon, voyant sa proie s'enfuir les poursuivit. Alors qu'il crachait des flammes, Mary se retourna et d'un coup de baguettes, les firent disparaître. Ils bifurquèrent dans une ruelle étroite.

Arrivés sous un porche, à l'abri des regards, Mary se débarrassa de l'emprise de son ami d'un geste sec de la main. Essoufflée, elle lui demanda d'une voix inquiète :

-Dis moi où il est... Est-ce qu'il est... ?

Sa voix se brisa. Elle regardait Dobby, les yeux brillant d'inquiétude. L'elfe de maison reprenait son souffle puis releva la tête pour faire face au visage terrifié de la jeune fille.

-Ioan va bien, Mademoiselle Mary. Dobby l'a mis en sécurité lorsqu'il a vu les grands dragons arriver.

-Mais... Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pour vous, bien sûr, répondit l'elfe sans aucune hésitation. Parce que c'est la mission de Dobby. Il doit protéger Mademoiselle Mary au péril de sa propre vie. Parce qu'elle est la plus importante. Parce que vous êtes la clef, cru-t-il nécessaire d'ajouter.

Mary ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle ne saisissait pas l'importance de la mission de Dobby et se demandait s'il avait encore toute sa tête.

Alors qu'un silence s'installait entre les deux personnes, une vague de chaleur les submergea. Levant les yeux ils virent les toits au-dessus de leurs têtes s'embraser. Cette fois ce fut Mary qui saisit la main de Dobby et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Derrière eux, six silhouettes apparaissaient et se rapprochaient. La jeune fille ouvrit une porte d'un coup de pied et poussa l'elfe à l'intérieur. Elle la referma immédiatement, plongeant la pièce dans une semi obscurité.

-Tu peux transplaner ? questionna-t-elle. Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici ?

L'elfe de maison prit un air désolé.

-Les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont jeté un sort sur l'ensemble de la cité. Dobby ne peut pas transplaner. Il a juste pu le faire pour éloigner Ioan et revenir chercher Mademoiselle Mary mais après, c'était trop tard.

La concernée ne savait plus quoi faire. Ils étaient piégés. Par le feu d'un côté et par les mangemorts de l'autre. Elle avisait un coin sombre au fond de la pièce.

-Dobby, écoute moi, commença-t-elle en le prenant par les épaules. Reste dans la pièce, cache toi et dès que la voix sera libre, va rejoindre Ioan et occupe toi de lui, d'accord ?

-Mais Dobby doit rester avec Mademoiselle Mary. Il doit la protéger.

-Écoute moi Dobby, tout ira bien. Je te promet qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. Tu as déjà très bien veillé sur moi. Vas juste retrouver Ioan.

Mais l'elfe ne voulait pas bouger. Il la regardait de ses grands yeux miroitants, secouant la tête. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la laisser seule et prendre le risque de la perdre. En plus d'être importante pour lui, elle l'était aussi pour le monde entier. Le jeune maître Weasley lui avait fait promettre de la protéger coûte que coûte car, il y avait la prophétie. Et celle-ci devait se réaliser.

Mary regardait son ami avec embarras. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Ioan seul. Elle était sure qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller seule mais pas son frère. Elle devait obliger Dobby à rester, par n'importe quel moyen car elle savait que, où qu'elle aille, il la suivrait.

-Je suis désolée Dobby, chuchota-t-elle.

L'elfe de maison la regarda d'un air interrogateur. _Pourquoi,_ semblait-il dire. En une fraction de seconde, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et, avant qu'il ne puisse esquiver le moindre geste, murmura :

-Stupéfix.

Dobby tomba dans un bruit sourd contre le sol. Les bras en avant et les yeux écarquillés, il était immobile. Seuls ses yeux expressifs montraient qu'il était encore vivant.

La jeune fille le tira délicatement dans le fond de la pièce. Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas en danger s'il restait caché et, que de toute façon, il retrouverait sa mobilité rapidement. Elle se baissa et embrassa son front. Autant pour le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, que pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur. Elle longea les murs, essayant de rester invisible.

Mais, les six silhouettes noires qui les avaient poursuivis quelques minutes plus tôt se dessinèrent sur le rouge vif du feu qui léchaient les murs et dévoraient les toits des maisons. Dès qu'elles aperçurent Mary, collée à un mur, ils la prirent en chasse.

La jeune femme s'élança dans les ruelles sombres d'Erina, celles qui étaient encore intactes. Évitant les sors qui fusaient derrière elle, elle savait qu'elle ne sèmerait pas ses poursuivants. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était les éloigner de la cachette où elle avait laissé son ami. Se retournant, elle envoya d'un coup de baguette voler un des hommes. Surpris, les autres eurent un instant d'hésitation. _Une invisible avec une baguette? _

Malheureusement pour elle, Mary fut rattrapée par les cinq hommes restant en quelques secondes.

-Endoloris ! cria un barbu à la carrure imposante.

La sorcière lâcha sa baguette et se recroquevilla au sol. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

-Une sale Sang-de-Bourbe avec une baguette. On en fait quoi Rabastan ?

Un homme plus petit apparut derrière le géant qui venait de poser la question. Mary leva la tête et le dévisagea, une expression de haine peinte sur le visage. Il se baissa dans un mouvement souple et saisit le visage de la jeune fille violemment. Son regard meurtrier la fit tressaillir mais elle continua à le supporter. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se jaugeaient mutuellement.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Une éternité pour Mary qui savait qu'elle avait moins de chance de survivre que de voir apparaître un Troll des cavernes habillé en mariée.

-Livrons la au Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit le dénommé Rabastan.

-La quoi ? s'écria un homme qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à lors.

Rastaban lâcha le visage de la jeune sorcière qui vint s'écraser dans la neige sale et piétinée. Il se releva et se retourna vers celui qui avait contesté ses ordres.

-A qui le Maître a confié cette mission ? A qui, dis-le moi ! s'emporta-t-il en empoignant la chemise du mangemort qui, surpris par son agressivité, avait sursauté et n'osait pas soutenir son regard.

-A... A toi, réussit-il à articuler lorsqu'il eu reprit ses moyens.

-Bien, je vois qu'on est d'accord alors.

Le leader relâcha son compagnon qui fit quelques pas en arrière. Il observa les autres hommes qui se tenaient devant lui, puis son regard vint se poser sur la jeune fille toujours au sol. Elle avait perdu toutes ses forces et elle était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il la saisit par le bras, laissant sur sa peau une marque rouge.

-Marcus, va rassembler les autres. On rentre.

Et sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre, il leva le sort qu'il avait placé quelques heures auparavant et transplana.

X

Rabastan Lestrange avait mené à bien sa mission. Il était fier et c'était la tête haute qu'il atterrit devant les grandes grilles de Poudlard. Depuis presque six ans, lors de la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait su se montrer utile et être au bon endroit au bon moment. Ce qui avait fait de lui un des hommes de confiance de son maître.

Quelques secondes après lui, une dizaine de mangemorts firent leurs apparitions derrière lui, tous heureux d'avoir pu massacrer et saccager. Ça avait été une très bonne journée. Rabastan posa sa main sur la grande grille de l'entrée. Celle-ci, pendant quelques instants, devint vaporeuse, permettant aux suppôts de Lord Voldemort de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château.

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le grand parc de Poudlard, une femme aux cheveux fous, arrivaient vers eux. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide, ses cheveux longs et noirs volant autour d'elle lui donnait l'allure d'un corbeau à l'agonie. Elle s'approcha du mangemort qui tenait fermement Mary, la maintenant debout.

-C'est quoi ça, Rabastan ? demanda-t-elle, en désignant la jeune fille.

L'interpellé tira d'un coup sec sur la tresse à moitié défaite de la prisonnière, l'obligeant à redresser la tête et regarder la femme qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Pourquoi as-tu amené cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe ici ? continua-t-elle.

-C'est un petit cadeau pour le maître, Bellatrix. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait lui plaire, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

Les deux Lestrange se défièrent du regard, attendant que l'autre ne parle. Mais aucun des deux ne prit l'initiative. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre le mangemort et sa belle-sœur, chacun voulait dominer l'autre sans jamais céder.

-Rabastan !

Le colosse qui avait infligé à la jeune sorcière un sortilège impardonnable s'approcha de son coéquipier.

-Rabastan, là-bas.

Il désigna du doigt quatre silhouettes qui venaient de sortir de la cour intérieure du grand château.

-Ils s'échappent !

-Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour les rattraper ? intima le chef.

Le groupe de mangemort s'élança alors vers les quatre hommes en fuite, laissant les deux Lestrange et leur prisonnière. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du château, trois des échappés bifurquèrent dans des directions opposées. Ils furent immédiatement suivis par les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Alors que les troupes se dispersaient, un homme aux cheveux gras et au corps maigre, s'approchait aussi vite qu'il pouvait des trois personnes encore immobiles du parc. Mary, sentant qu'il venait pour elle, rassembla les dernières forces qui lui restaient et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'homme qui la maintenait prisonnière. Sous le coup, Rabastan recula d'un pas portant ses mains à son abdomen, où une douleur inconfortable apparaissait.

Voyant la jeune fille qui commençait à courir, Bellatrix voulut sortir sa baguette mais le jeune sorcière ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire et, lui donnant un coup de poing au visage, elle la fit basculer. En tombant, la mangemort lâcha sa baguette. Alors que Mary s'élançait à la rencontre de l'homme, elle essuya rageusement sa lèvre ensanglantée d'un revers de manche. Jamais, au grand jamais, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sang pur, ne se laisserait rabaisser par une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais lorsqu'elle eut mis la main sur sa baguette, la jeune fille avait déjà atteint l'évadé. Alors qu'il se mit entre la jeune fille et les deux mangemorts, il lui passa une longue chaîne autour du cou.

-Je l'ai retourné six fois, fait le une dernière fois pour partir, lui expliqua-t-il essoufflé. Lorsque tous les grains de sables seront tombés, tu rentreras. Fais attention au temps.

Un éclair vert jaillit derrière lui. Bellatrix, folle de rage, la robe sale et le regard meurtrier, venait de lancer un sort mortel. L'homme s'agrippa à Mary qui le regardait avec effroi n'osait plus bouger.

-Toi seule peut nous sauver.

Après ces mots, il s'effondra. Mary était perdue, ne comprenant pas ce que l'homme voulait qu'elle fasse. Mais, voyant en face d'elle Madame Lestrange s'apprêter à lancer une nouvelle fois un sortilège qui lui serait fatal, elle tourna le sablier qui se trouvait au bout de la chaîne. Une fois.

Et avant que le sort envoyé ne l'atteigne, Mary disparut.

* * *

><p>PS:<p>

Je pars deux semaines en vacances, donc désolée d'avance pour l'attente.


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci pour les Reviews et merci à Mackensy, Yaguel et Tam83 !

Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment motivée.

(La suite pour bientôt)

=)

* * *

><p>Harry Potter errait dans l'immense parc de Poudlard. À chaque pas, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la neige poudreuse qui recouvrait l'herbe habituellement verte du jardin. Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches, le jeune garçon semblait être perdu. Regardant le sol, il traçait de grands cercles, irrégularités dans la lisse couverture blanche.<p>

L'élu n'était pas rentré chez lui pour célébrer Noël. Il n'avait plus de famille. Lui et ses amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, étaient restés au château pensant qu'ainsi ils seraient plus en sécurité. Alors que la plupart des sorciers fêtaient inconsciemment la fête de Noël, Harry était torturé par de nombreuses questions.

La grande bataille approchait.

Ils allaient tous devoir se battre contre Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune garçon, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, voyait sur ses épaules peser l'avenir du monde. Et il en était terrifié. Son mentor, Albus Dumbledore, avait périt à la fin de l'année précédente, le laissant seul face à son destin. Trahi par son plus fidèle associé, il avait été défait devant les yeux du jeune Potter.

Mais la réalité était autre. C'était le grand mage qui avait demandé lui-même à Severus Rogue de le tuer, déchirant le cœur de ce dernier. Celui qui était connu par tous comme un traître pour tous était retourné sous le commandement de Lord Voldemort, son maître. Mais, derrière le dos de tous, il surveillait l'élu, le protégeant de toute attaque. Le garçon était pour lui sa seule raison de vivre.

Mais tout cela, Harry Potter l'ignorait. Il était aveuglé par la haine.

Les professeurs avaient réussi à garder le château loin des mains du Lord noir. Le professeur McGonagall, aidée des autres enseignants, dirigeait de son mieux l'école des sorciers. Ainsi, ils gardaient tous un œil sur l'élu, espérant qu'il avait échafaudé un plan pour défaire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Mais Harry n'en avait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Le jeune garçon shoota dans un tas de neige qui de trouvait à ses pieds. Mais l'impact émit un bruit sourd. La neige vola, dévoilant une grosse pierre sur laquelle le pied d'Harry venait de s'écraser. Il se recroquevilla, sautant sur son pied encore intact et poussant une multitude de jurons.

C'était la veille de Noël et le jeune homme se sentait bien seul. La cloche sonna vingt-trois heures. Il était temps de rentrer. Harry avait dépassé le couvre-feu depuis un petit moment et Hermione et Ron l'attendaient sûrement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, devant le feu. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient enfin avoué ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Harry était vraiment soulagé qu'ils se soient mis ensemble car il savait que s'il viendrait à perdre la vie lors de la bataille qui allait venir, ils pourraient supporter sa disparition à deux. Ils survivraient et se reconstruiraient ensemble.

Harry fit demi-tour après avoir fusillé la pierre des yeux et se dirigea vers l'entrée qui menait à la cour intérieure du château. C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante apparut devant lui. Se protégeant les yeux de son bras, il essayait d'apercevoir ce qui pouvait provoquer ce phénomène. Était-ce une attaque ennemie ?

Alors que la lumière diminuait, il aperçut une silhouette de dessiner. Fine et gracile, elle semblait irréelle. Harry s'en approcha, jusqu'à la toucher.

Il s'en saisit.

La lumière disparut soudainement, aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et laissa dans les bras du garçon un corps inanimé.

X

Le professeur de métamorphose regardait la jeune fille pâle qui était allongée dans un des grands lits de l'infirmerie. À peine quinze minutes plus tôt, Monsieur Potter l'avait tirée de son travail, une personne inconsciente dans les bras.

Même si elle avait l'âge d'être inscrite à Poudlard, cette jeune fille n'en faisait pas partie. Elle ne pouvait être une moldue car le château leur était inaccessible. Mais le plus inquiétant était de savoir comment elle avait fait pour atterrir au plein milieu du parc alors qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école et que cette dernière était constamment entourée d'aurors.

L'apparition de la jeune fille remettait en cause la sécurité du château. Et cela, le professeur McGonagall ne pouvait l'ignorer. Qui était-elle ? Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? D'où venait-elle ? Toutes ces questions devaient avoir une réponse et le professeur de métamorphose allait les trouver.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grincement, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, l'organisation qui luttait contre Voldemort, le reste du corps enseignant et le jeune Potter ainsi que Ronald Weasley et miss Granger venaient vers elle.

-S'est-elle réveillée, professeur ? la questionna Harry avant même de l'avoir rejoint.

-Non, Potter. Elle est à elle seule un mystère des plus compliqués, lui répondit l'interpellée chaleureusement. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre son réveil pour le résoudre.

Un homme au visage blafard et aux cernes bien trop dessinée s'avança.

-A-t-elle la marque ? Est-elle un mangemort ?

-Calmez-vous Lupin, intima un homme minuscule du nom de Flitwick. Nos avons déjà vérifié son bras. Elle n'est pas des leurs.

-Le professeur Flitwick a raison mon ami, reprit la directrice. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'instant. Attendons qu'elle se réveille, elle nous donnera sûrement les réponses à nos questions.

En se tournant vers un homme corpulent possédant un œil de verre elle demanda :

-Avez-vous vérifié les entrées et les alentours du château ?

Le dénommé Fol Œil s'avança d'une démarche boiteuse et son œil fit un tour complet dans son orbite. Il passa nerveusement sa main sur son menton poilu et s'humecta les lèvres.

-Rien, bougonna-t-il.

-Eh bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Le professeur McGonagall se frotta les mains et regarda pour la énième fois la jeune fille étendue sous les couvertures. Tant de questions sans réponses...

-Que les membres qui étaient de garde retournent à leurs postes. Lupin, retournez chez vous. La pleine lune n'est plus très loin, vous avez besoin de repos. Quant aux professeurs, je pense que tout le monde peut rejoindre ses appartements.

Elle reposa son regard sur l'assemblée. Tous se regardèrent puis firent demi-tour en discutant avec inquiétude des événements. Remus Lupin eu un regard reconnaissant vers la directrice avant de quitter la salle.

-Vous trois, fit-elle en désignant Ron, Hermione et Harry qui n'avaient pas bougé, suivez moi.

Quittant le chevet de cette mystérieuse inconnue, les quatre sorciers se rendirent dans une petite pièce, au fond de l'infirmerie.

-Potter, fit-elle gravement, êtes-vous sûr de n'avoir rien omis ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'allais rentrer lorsqu'elle est apparut dans une lumière blanche. Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre et il n'y avait personne en dehors de nous. Je ne peux pas vous aider plus...

-Professeur, coupa Hermione, pensez-vous que Harry puisse être en danger ?

Le professeur McGonagall eut un petit sourire. La loyauté était de loin la qualité la plus importante et la plus belle qui puisse exister de son point de vue.

-N'ayez crainte, miss Granger, tant que Potter sera à Poudlard et sous la surveillance de l'Ordre, il ne risque rien.

-Enfin, tant que Vous-Savez-Qui... Pardon Voldemort, se rectifia Ronald sous le regard sombre de son amie, n'attaque pas. Dès qu'il se décidera à bouger, plus personne ne sera en sécurité. Nulle part...

Sa voix se brisa. Hermione glissa délicatement sa main dans la sienne et tous deux échangèrent un regard brillant. Ils savaient que ça allait arriver.

Un jour ou l'autre, l'affrontement aurait lieu.

X

Ronald Weasley émergeait difficilement d'un rêve des plus agréables. Repoussant ses couvertures sur ses jambes, il s'étira en baillant. À sa gauche, il sentait encore la chaleur qu'avait laissé le corps de son amie durant la nuit.

Autour de lui, tous les lits de la chambre étaient vides. Ron passa sa main dans sa chevelure rousse emmêlée, et posa pieds à terre. Enfilant un gros pull en laine sur lequel était cousu un gros R, il descendit rejoindre le reste de la tour Gryffondor dans la salle commune.

Alors qu'il passait le seuil du dortoir des garçons, des éclats de voix lui parvinrent. Se précipitant en bas de l'escalier, il aperçut une multitude de têtes rousses, parsemées de noir, de brun et d'une tête blonde.

-Et voilà la Belle aux Bois dormant ! s'exclama une voix enjouée.

-George !

Le rouquin s'approcha de son frère et l'enlaça dans une accolade virile. Tous les deux se regardèrent, le sourire au lèvre.

-Tu as toujours la même tête effrayante... Ça fait du bien de te retrouver.

Ce fut au tour de Fred, le jumeau du premier frère de s'approcher de Ron et de le serrer dans ses bras. Tour à tour, tous les membres de la famille Weasley s'approchèrent du plus jeune frère et le salua. Un peu plus à l'écart, Harry, Hermione, Luna et Neville regardaient la scène avec émotion.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? demanda le jeune garçon après avoir embrassé toute sa famille.

-Nous n'étions pas sûr de pouvoir venir, répondit sa mère. Mais l'important est que nous soyons tous réunis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Remus et Nymphadora nous rejoindront plus tard, fit à son tour la sœur de Ron, Ginny, en s'avançant. Joyeux Noël, Ron.

Ronald regardait sa famille et ses amis un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était le plus beau cadeaux qu'il avait reçu. Sa famille. Les personnes qu'il aimait.

-Bon, et si on ouvrait les cadeaux ? s'exclama Ron. Il y a à manger ?

À ces mots, toute l'assemblée explosa de rire. Alors que Bill donna un coup dans le dos du boute-en-train, Dobby, accompagné de quelques Elfes de maison, arriva dans la salle les bras chargés.

Ron se précipita sur la nourriture puis, après être rassasié, chacun ouvrit ses cadeaux. Tous reçurent un pull brodé à ses initiales de la part de Molly Weasley. Heureux d'être réunis, ils rigolaient et discutaient avec insouciance.

Alors que Ron, du gâteau plein la bouche, essayait d'attraper Hermione et que Fred et George essayaient de faire avaler une pastille de gerbe à Neville, une femme aux traits tirés et à la chevelure grisonnante fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

-Elle... la fille, elle...

-Reprenez votre souffle Madame Pomfresh, fit calmement Mr. Weasley.

-La jeune fille vient de se réveiller, reprit l'infirmière en soufflant. Le professeur McGonagall souhaite vous voir. Elle vous attend à l'infirmerie.

Comme un seul homme, l'assemblée se leva. Harry se tourna vers la famille Weasley.

-Madame Weasley, gardez Ginny avec vous. Que les membres de l'Ordre me suive.


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci à JK Rowling de nous faire rêver !

* * *

><p>Alors que son rêve s'estompait peu à peu, Mary reprenait conscience. Ouvrant ses yeux avec difficulté, elle fut aveuglée par la lumière du jour. Des grands draps blancs volaient autour d'elle et l'immense plafond voûté qui se trouvait à cinq mètres au-dessus de sa tête lui était totalement inconnu.<p>

Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle observa l'ensemble de la pièce. Spacieuse, blanche et remplie de lits, elle ne pouvait être qu'une infirmerie. Mais où était cette infirmerie ? Une douleur lancinante apparut dans son esprit. Telle un éclair, une sensation désagréable et douloureuse l'enveloppa. Prenant sa tête dans ses mains, Mary se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Sa respiration se fit saccadée puis difficile. Elle paniquait.

Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Dès qu'elle essayait de répondre à ces questions, le malaise s'intensifiait. Une souffrance insoutenable juste pour un souvenir. Son esprit ne voulait pas qu'elle sache. Son inconscient lui bloquait l'accès à la vérité. Mais elle voulait se rappeler. Elle voulait savoir.

Sous un nouvel élan de douleur, la jeune fille se laissa tomber lourdement contre le matelas. Une femme, alertée par les cris étouffés de la jeune fille, se précipita à son chevet. S'emparant d'une fiole, elle lui tint fermement le menton, obligeant Mary à rester immobile.

-Buvez ça, lui ordonna-t-elle en vidant le flacon dans la bouche de la malade. Vous vous sentirez mieux.

Sous l'effet de la potion, la jeune fille s'apaisa. L'infirmière l'aida à se rallonger et la borda. Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, Mary lui attrapa le poignet et, dans un regard suppliant, lui demanda de rester.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Madame Pomfresh. Je vais juste chercher de l'aide. Je reviens tout de suite.

Se débarrassant de l'emprise de la jeune sorcière, elle se précipita vers le bureau de la directrice.

X

Un brouhaha incessant arrivait aux oreilles de la jeune sorcière, à moitié endormie. Ouvrant les yeux, elle ne vit d'abord que des visages flous au-dessus d'elle. Fermant les yeux plusieurs fois à la suite, elle se rendit compte avec surprise qu'ils étaient réels.

-Poussez-vous, laissez la respirer ! ordonna une voix cinglante.

Tous reculèrent. S'assaillant dans son lit, Mary fit face à la dizaine de personnes qui la regardaient avec curiosité et appréhension.

-Qui... qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix inaudible.

-Je vous retourne la question Mademoiselle...

-Mary, je m'appelle Mary.

Son interlocutrice se détendit un peu et abhorra un sourire franc.

-Je suis Minerva McGonagall, enseignante et directrice de Poudlard. Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous faites ici ?

-Bien sûr.

L'inconnue fit une pause et fronça les sourcils. Tous les sorciers et sorcières la regardaient, avides de savoir. Harry, qui était resté en retrait jusque là, s'avança et se mit devant elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se fixèrent, transformant les secondes en minutes. Il voulait comprendre, s'assurer que ses amis ne seraient pas en danger.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Je ne sais tout simplement pas qui je suis, d'où je viens et pourquoi je suis ici...

Sa voix se brisa. Mary cacha son visage dans ses mains et étouffa un sanglot.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Dès que je veux me souvenir, tout devient flou, noir et effrayant.

Les yeux sombres de la jeune fille brillaient de rage. Une rage qu'elle gardait pour elle. Car elle était la seule fautive.

-Si tu nous mens, cracha un rouquin à l'allure squelettique, nous pouvons toujours utiliser du Veritaserum. J'espère pour toi que tu nous dit la vérité ! Peut-être qu'elle est envoyée par Vous-Savez-Qui pour nous espionner...

-Du calme, Percy.

La voix du garçon brun raisonna dans la grande salle. Tel un ordre qu'on ne pouvait ignorer, ces quelques mots calmèrent le dénommé Percy. Il devait être leur leader, ou du moins quelqu'un de très précieux.

-Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter.

Il lui tendit une main que Mary se contenta de regarder. Le ton qu'il avait employé sous-entendait qu'elle aurait du le connaître. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

-Enchantée...

Le regard vert du sorcier la transperça.

-Elle dit la vérité, annonça-t-il alors. Je lui fait confiance.

Tout ceci était vraiment bizarre. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Cette assemblée, ce comportement, rien ne semblait naturel. Comme si... elle était la méchante. C'était donc ça ! Il la prenait pour une ennemie. Hormis le garçon aux yeux vert, Harry, tous pensaient qu'elle était coupable de quelque chose.

-Cela ne suffit pas à prouver son innocence.

-Mais... de quoi suis-je accusée ?

Sa question fut ignorée de tous.

-L'avis de Potter n'est pas suffisant pour savoir si elle est avec ou contre nous. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est encore moi qui suis chargé de la sécurité du château et de l'Élu.

Bougon, l'homme à la jambe artificielle et à l'œil fou rassembla tout l'auditoire d'un signe de main et les convia à le suivre dans une pièce isolée. Harry fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Mary et s'en alla à son tour.

Alors que tous s'éloignaient, quatre personnes s'avançaient vers elle. Une jeune fille aussi blonde qu'elle et qui portait des choses à la forme de radis aux oreilles, s'avança vers elle et s'assit au bord du lit.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Luna... Luna Lovegood. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

En désignant un garçon brun et un peu joufflu, aux nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et les mains, elle expliqua :

-Lui, c'est Neville Londubat. Il est très gentil et c'est le meilleur en botanique.

Le concerné rougit légèrement sous le compliment. Derrière, deux grands rouquins aux visages presque identiques ricanèrent en même temps.

-Et eux, c'est Fred et George Weasley. Ou peut être l'inverse. Je n'arrive jamais à les différencier, même si je suis sûre que Fred attire plus les Joncheruines que George...

-Les quoi ? demanda Mary, abasourdie et complètement perdue.

-Eh Loufoca ! rigola un des deux frères. Arrête de lui raconter n'importe quoi. Déjà qu'elle n'a l'air pas très net dans sa tête, il ne faudrait pas que tu te crées un clone...

À ces mots les deux frères se tapèrent dans la main, tandis que les deux filles les regardaient avec des yeux noirs.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi Fred... Je veux dire George. Enfin bref, peu m'importe. Les Joncheruines existent vraiment, reprit-elle en s'adressant à Mary. Ce sont des petites créatures invisibles qui se glissent dans ta tête et t'embrouillent l'esprit.

Mary regarda Luna lui expliquer la vie de bêtes qui étaient sûrement le fruit de son imagination. Mais qui était cette fille ?

-Cette blague mise à part, reprit un rouquin, voici Fred.

Il montra son frère du doigt.

-Et voici George, le compléta l'autre. Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, on pourra -presque- tout te fournir. On tient un magasin de Farces et Attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Le Chemin de Traverse ? répéta bêtement Mary.

-Mais, tu viens de quelle planète ? plaisanta George. C'est la rue marchande des Sorciers de Londres !

-Eh George, si ça se trouve, ce n'est pas une sorcière...

Fred donna un coup de coude à son frère qui sembla comprendre le message. Ainsi que Neville qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot.

-Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, s'opposa-t-il aux deux frères qui préparaient encore un nouveau coup. On devrait attendre que les autres reviennent...

-Mais non Neville, ça va être drôle. Et puis écoute, ils sont assez occupés là bas.

Alors que les cinq sorciers firent le silence, ils entendirent des éclats de voix.

-Je pense qu'elle n'est absolument pas concernée par les derniers incidents qui ont eu lieux, scandait une voix aiguë.

-Elle peut nous mentir, faisons lui boire du Véritaserum ! criait une autre.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas la croire ?

Tous ces cris fit frissonner la jeune fille.

-Ils vont décider de mon sort, n'est-ce pas ?

Les quatre amis se regardèrent tour à tour. Oui. Bien sûr qu'ils la jugeaient. Mais à part attendre, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Laissons les argumenter et se disputer, s'exclama Fred. Tient prend ça plutôt...

Et avant que Neville puisse une nouvelle fois s'interposer, il saisit la baguette que son frère lui tendait et la posa dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle referma son poing sur la baguette foncée de George, une multitude de sphères multicolores s'élevèrent vers le plafond, en finissant par exploser en pluie d'étoiles. Un rayon doré traversa la pièce et vint atterrir dans les mains du possesseur de la baguette. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses mains en coups, il aperçut un Vif d'or. Ce dernier s'envola alors à une vitesse impressionnante avant de s'embraser.

-Des feux d'artifices... Ils sont jolis ! fit Luna enchantée.

-Alors c'est ça des feux d'artifices ? murmura Mary, les yeux brillant. C'est magnifique.

George étouffa un rire. Qui n'en avait jamais vu ? Lors d'un mariage, d'une fête ou d'une victoire, il y en avait toujours. Surtout que c'était sa spécialité...

-Tu devrais lui laisser ta baguette Georgie, se moqua Fred. J'ai l'impression qu'elle la préfère à toi... Surtout quand on regarde ce que tu arrives à faire avec !

Le concerné se retourna vers son frère et lui asséna une frappe sur l'épaule avant de rire à son tour. Il tendit sa main vers Mary, le sourire toujours ancré sur les lèvres.

-S'il-te-plaît.

Rougissant, Mary déposa délicatement la baguette dans la grande main rugueuse du sorcier. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la paume du garçon, elle frissonna. Pour une raison qu'elle ne saisissait pas, elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Comme s'il avait toujours été à ses côtés pour la protéger.

Plus loin, les cris avaient cessés. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant les personnes sortir de la pièce exiguë les unes après les autres. Au visage contrarié de Fol Œil et à la mine fière du Professeur McGonagall, Neville sut quelle décision avait été prise. Il se tourna vers Mary et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

-Bien joué, lui chuchota-t-il.

La directrice s'avança alors vers la jeune fille, une main posée sur l'autre.

-Après quelques... oppositions et opinions divergentes, nous avons décidés de vous accueillir à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez retrouver la mémoire. Pour plus de sécurité, nous vous placerons dans la maison Gryffondor avec Harry, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Neville Londubat.

En annonçant les élèves, elle les montra un à un. Harry lui sourit franchement, tandis que Hermione et Neville se contentèrent d'un petit signe de main. Ronald, quant à lui, ne prit même pas la peine de lui faire un signe et posa simplement ses yeux réprobateurs sur elle.

McGonagall balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Puis, s'attardant sur le sol, elle reprit :

-Je vois que les jumeaux se sont empressés de vérifier... certaines choses. Je suis contente d'apprendre que vous n'êtes ni une Moldue, ni une Cracmole. Je vous trouverai des vêtements et une baguette demain. Sur ce, je vais laisser Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger vous faire visiter le château. Vous avez compris, Mary ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec timidité.

-Et bien, c'est parfait.

-Excusez-moi mais... j'ai une dernière question, qu'est-ce que Poudlard ?

Une vague de sourire s'établit dans l'assemblée.

-Je suis sûre que Miss Granger sera enchantée de vous raconter les mille histoires de cette école, fit la directrice, sans se rendre compte de la gène de Hermione.

Alors que la plupart des sorciers s'en allaient, les Weasley se réunirent pour se dire au revoir. Mary défit ses draps et posa ses pieds nus contre le carrelage glacé de la salle. Elle se rendit compte alors de l'aspect misérable qu'elle présentait.

Alors que leur famille se dirigeait vers la sortie, les jumeaux Weasley se rapprochèrent d'elle. Fred s'empara d'une oreille dans sa poche et la mit dans les mains de la jeune fille. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Alors que Mary regardait avec dégoût l'oreille qui gisait dans sa main, George s'approcha d'elle et replia ses petites mains autour de l'objet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit-il hilare. C'est une oreille à rallonge. C'est pour écouter des conversations auxquelles tu n'es pas invitée.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla en lui murmurant :

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé plus loufoque que Loufoca.

Mary n'en revenait pas. Glissant l'oreille dans sa poche d'une main, et se frottant la joue de l'autre, elle s'avança jusqu'au groupe qui l'attendait. Le professeur McGonagall l'invita donc à suivre les quatre Gryffondor.

Et avant que les portes de l'infirmerie ne se referment sur elle, le professeur lui lança :

-Et Joyeux Noël !


	6. Chapitre 5

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Il est assez court mais ce n'est que la rencontre entre Mary et notre Trio favori ! =)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des REVIEWS, ça me motive vraiment et j'aime beaucoup avoir l'avis des lecteurs ! voilà!

enjoy 3

* * *

><p>-Et là, c'est le dortoir des filles. Le notre, donc.<p>

Hermione avait prit son rôle de guide très au sérieux. Elle avait expliqué à la nouvelle arrivée l'histoire de Poudlard dans son intégralité et lui avait montré les différentes salles, pièces, couloirs et jardins du château. À présent, c'était à la tour Gryffondor qu'elle s'attaquait.

-Donc, reprit Mary, Poudlard est une école pour sorciers. Il y a quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor.

-En TRÈS résumé, c'est ça, acquiesça la première de la classe. Suis moi, je vais te prêter quelque chose à te mettre.

Son regard parcourut Mary de la tête aux pieds. Cette dernière, gênée, baissa la tête, croisant les bras contre son torse. Ses vêtements étaient abîmés et déchirés, pleins de terre. Elle faisait pitié à voir, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle suivit docilement la fille aux cheveux indomptables et gravit les marches quatre à quatre. Arrivées dans la chambre, Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait déjà un lit pour elle. Elle en profita pour tarir d'éloges le château et les fabuleux sorciers qu'il abritait. Mary se contenta de l'écouter tout en hochant la tête.

Hermione sortit un pantalon propre et un large pull en laine de sa grosse malle.

-Enfile ça, fit-elle en lui tendant les vêtements. Ça devrait aller...

Se mettant dos à la sorcière, elle enleva ses guenilles pour enfiler les habits propres. D'un coup, elle se sentait plus à son aise, au chaud. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle jeta négligemment ses vieux habits sur son futur lit. Elle se rapprocha d'Hermione qui, par pure politesse, s'était retournée et admirait une magnifique toile d'araignée au plafond.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda alors cette dernière après s'être retournée.

Elle saisit alors délicatement le collier que la jeune blonde avait gardé au cou. Elle fit tourner le petit sablier dans sa paume, l'examinant avec précaution.

-Oh ça, répondit Mary, je ne sais pas. Je l'avais au cou en arrivant et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je le garde sur moi. Juste au cas où...

-Je sais ce que c'est, la coupa Hermione excitée. C'est un Retourneur de Temps ! Assez bizarre... mais je suis sûre que c'en est un. Tu as raison, garde-le bien toujours avec toi. Toujours !

Silencieusement, le génie se promit de mettre au courant ses deux amis aussi vite que possible. Si elle était arrivée avec un Retourneur de temps, c'est que Mary venait du futur. Et ce n'est pas par hasard qu'elle était revenu pile à ce moment !

Passant sa main droite dans le dos de la mystérieuse fille, Hermione l'invita à descendre.

-Viens, on va rejoindre les garçons. On a encore de nombreuses choses à t'apprendre !

X

Le soleil se couchait derrière la grande forêt qui bordait le château. La Forêt Interdite, d'après ce qu'avait dit Hermione. Mary était lovée dans le canapé de la salle commune. Elle avait ramené ses jambes contre elle et se laissait envahir par la sensation de chaleur venant du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui semblait familier.

À ses côtés, Harry et Hermione s'étaient tous deux installés dans le grand sofa. Ron, quant à lui, s'éloigna un peu et se posa dans un fauteuil rouge et or, aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Un silence gêné s'était installé. Chacun attendait qu'un autre parle.

-Pose tes questions, déclara Harry trouvant ce silence insoutenable.

-C'est que je n'en ai pas vraiment... hésita la jeune fille. Enfin, j'en ai trop.

-Vas-y, l'incita Hermione.

-Eh bien... Qui est Harry ? Je suis sûre qu'il est important pour vous tous. Et de qui avez vous peur ? Pourquoi pensiez-vous que j'étais... mauvaise ?

Mary jouait avec ses doigts, gênée. Était-ce trop personnel ?

-Comment ? bougonna Ron.

-Pardon ?

-Comment as-tu su pour Harry ? Et puis, nous n'avons pas peur !

Elle le regarda, perturbée. Si présomptueux, si fier, pourquoi la soupçonnait-il ?

-Alors Harry est vraiment important, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas Ronald, fit-elle, je ne suis pas une espionne ou une tueuse sanguinaire. Qui que tu croies que je suis, je suis sûre que tu trompes. De toute façon, je ne sais pas moi-même qui je suis. Alors ça m'étonnerait que tu le saches.

Sa voix était devenue agressive. Sa colère voulait sortir. Idem pour sa frustration. Mais elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Elle inspira un grand coup et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

-C'est parce qu'il est toujours au centre de votre attention, parce que lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, tout le monde l'a écouté, que j'ai dit qu'il était important pour vous. C'est tout. Maintenant, répondrez-vous à mes questions ?

Les trois amis se regardèrent. C'est Hermione qui prit la parole en première :

-Harry est... il est l'Élu.

Mary la regarda. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune réaction. Mais au fond d'elle même, une centaine de questions se bousculaient. _Est-ce une secte ?_ fut la première à jaillir de son esprit. Mais devant l'attitude neutre de la jeune fille, Hermione ne sut comment réagir.

-C'est assez compliqué, reprit Harry. Par où commencer ?

S'accordant une pause, il réfléchit un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Tous nos problèmes se résument en un seul nom, lui expliqua-t-il. Voldemort. C'est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Il est craint de tous. Il saccage, torture, tue pour son simple plaisir. Il est...

-Monstrueux, compléta Mary.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Harry la regarda de ses grands yeux verts. Ron, quant à lui, s'agitait dans son fauteuil. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ce sujet.

-Et vous avez tous cru que j'étais à son service, ajouta la jeune blonde.

-Oui, acquiesça une nouvelle fois l'Élu. Et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

-C'était légitime. Mais, quel rapport avec toi ?

Affichant un visage sérieux, Harry allait entreprendre son explication mais il fut couper par Ron.

-Harry, tu ne vas pas tout lui raconter, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Nerveuse à son tour, Hermione s'humecta les lèvres et passa une main sur sa nuque.

-Ron a raison Harry, commença-t-elle. Pourquoi lui faire confiance ? Je veux dire, tout lui raconter...

Mary se racla la gorge. Elle était présente et elle le leur fit remarquer. Elle leur fit comprendre que s'ils ne voulaient pas lui faire confiance, c'étaient leur choix. Mais qu'ils devaient se décider vite.

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je lui fais confiance, se répéta Harry. C'est ma vie, il n'y a que moi qui puisse décider de lui en parler ou non.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se lança dans son explication :

-Alors que je n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson, une prophétie fut écrite. Elle parlait de moi, de Voldemort et de sa perte. Elle disait que j'étais un guide, je ne sais pas trop... Pour simplifier, elle annonçait que j'allais causer sa perte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est donc venu, le 31 octobre 1981 et a assassiné mes parents.

Sa voix devint rauque. Il s'arrêta quelques instants. La douleur de ce souvenir était trop forte, trop vive, sans doutes.

-Mais, alors qu'il essayait de mettre fin à mes jours, le sort ricocha et c'est lui qui disparut. Et, au lieu de périr, j'ai eu ça.

Il souleva une mèche de ses cheveux sombres et révéla sur son front une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Comment ? murmura Mary, touchée par l'histoire du garçon.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je crois que ma mère, en se sacrifiant, a laissé comme une protection... C'est ce que Dumbledore m'avait confié. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard... ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard perdu de Mary.

-Et donc Voldemort est revenu. Alors qu'il aurait dû être mort, il est revenu et veut à tout prix se venger. Et... nous pensons que l'affrontement final est pour bientôt.

Hermione avait fini pour son ami.

Mary les remercia alors silencieusement pour leur confiance. Harry se leva et raviva le feu. Alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge murale tournaient trop vite, les nouveaux amis se mirent à discuter. Le trio confia à la nouvelle arrivée tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les professeurs, quels élèves elle devait éviter, quels élèves elle pouvait fréquenter.

Les heures passèrent et l'ambiance chaleureuse eut raison de Ron et lui délia la langue. Il entreprit alors d'expliquer à Mary le Quidditch, le sport favori des sorciers. Puis, il lui parla de sa famille. C'est ainsi qu'elle eu la confirmation qu'elle n'osait pas demander. Tous les rouquins présents lors de son réveils à l'infirmerie étaient de la même famille. À ce qu'elle avait compris, contrairement à Hermione qui venait d'une famille moldue et qui était fille unique, Ron était d'une famille de sorciers et avait de nombreux frères et sœurs.

Il y avait Ginny, qui avait un an de moins qu'eux, les jumeaux qu'elle avait rencontrés, Percy qui occupait une place presque importante au ministère de ma magie, Bill qui travaillait à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers de Londres et Charlie qui chassait des dragons... ou qui s'en occupait. Mary n'était plus sûre.

En réalité, elle se sentait confuse. Trop de lieux, d'événements et de personnes à mémoriser. Elle aussi elle avait une histoire. Et peut-être même une famille. Tous ces mystères, elle voulait y trouver une réponse.

* * *

><p>Alors? =)<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre suivant que je poste à la dérobée, pendant mon séjour de vacances, "sans internet, ni pc"... =)

* * *

><p>Le front appuyé sur une vitre glacée de la salle commune, Mary laissait son esprit vagabonder. Son souffle calme et régulier laissait des traces de buée sur le verre. La nuit noire enveloppait le château ainsi que toute l'Angleterre. Ce soir, elle n'avait aucune envie de se pencher sur son devoir de potion qui était tout sauf passionnant.<p>

La jeune fille repensa alors à ce qui lui était arrivé depuis ses débuts à Poudlard.

Le mois de décembre ne fut pas long, mais n'en resta pas moins froid.

Janvier arriva vite.

La jeune fille avait passé ses _vacances_ à faire la connaissance de nombreux élèves, professeurs et fantômes. Au début, elle avait eu du mal à retenir les patronymes de toutes ces personnes. Mais, au fil des jours, elle arrivait à mettre un nom sur la plupart des têtes qu'elle croisait.

Quelques jours après son arrivée, le professeur McGonagall lui avait fourni des affaires pour suivre les cours ainsi que de quoi se vêtir. La nouvelle élève reçu aussi une baguette. La directrice refusa cependant de révéler où elle l'avait eu. En effet, Mary avait appris par Harry que Ollivander, l'unique fabricant de baguettes magiques d'Angleterre avait mystérieusement disparu. C'était, selon son ami, l'œuvre de Voldemort qui voulait absolument découvrir quelque chose. _Quelque chose_...

Ses amis étaient toujours à la poursuite d'indices concernant le mage noir. Mais ils n'avançaient pas. Ils avaient beaucoup de pièces du puzzle mais certaines manquaient. Et celles-ci devaient déterminer l'assemblage final car, pour l'instant ils n'avaient absolument rien. Tout allait de travers.

Mais Mary ne se laissait pas décourager et, petit à petit, elle avait réussi à gagner la confiance des trois amis. S'étant fortement rapprochée d'eux, elle les aidait dans leur quête, malgré sa faible clairvoyance sur le sujet. Elle essayait de comprendre dans quel monde, quel univers elle avait pénétré. Pour cela, elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

Elle apprenait les sortilèges les plus communs, le nom des différentes plantes utilisées pour les potions faciles à préparer. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau. Ni pour ses amis, ni pour ses professeurs. Elle essaya donc de rattraper son retard sur les élèves de son âge. Peut-être pouvait elle avoir un niveau suffisamment bon pour ne pas gêner les cours qu'elle suivrait dès la rentrée.

Mais outre la peur d'être de trop, d'être inutile, Mary était poussée dans sa quête de connaissances par la volonté pure d'apprendre. Elle voulait toujours en savoir plus. Savoir tout des créatures magiques, des institutions sorciers, des Fondateurs, de l'Ancien directeur de Poudlard, un certain Albus Dumbledore. Elle voulut découvrir l'histoire. Elle tomba sur un manuscrit fascinant : _L'Histoire de la Magie_ par Bathilda Tourdesac, un livre qui lui semblait familier, un livre qu'elle prenait plaisir à lire et relire.

Ainsi, la jeune sorcière entra dans sa première salle de cours, calme et paisible. Rassurée. À chaque cours, les professeurs étaient plus ou moins tolérants et compréhensifs. Certains l'aidaient, d'autres l'ignoraient. Mais quels que soient les comportements des professeurs et des élèves à son égard, Mary restait souriante et curieuse. Étant presque toujours an compagnie d'Harry, de Ron ou d'Hermione, et même de Neville quelque fois, il ne lui arriva rien.

Ou presque.

L'incident se déroula en mi-janvier, sur la grande passerelle de bois.

Comme presque tous les jours, Mary allait se promener après le repas. Souvent accompagnée de ses amis mais parfois seule. Elle avait besoin de marcher pour réfléchir et évacuer le stress de la journée. Ce soir là, Hermione l'accompagnait. Toutes les deux, devenues plus complices encore lorsque la première de la classe se rendit compte que Mary préférait passer sa soirée à lire qu'à se coiffer ou parler chiffon avec les autres filles, argumentaient sur les loups garous. Mary était passionnée par le sujet, et était persuadée qu'on pouvait guérir d'une morsure lycanthrope.

Hermione, quant à elle, soutenait le contraire. Chacune pesait le pour et le contre de la théorie de l'autre. C'était ainsi qu'elle passait leur temps entre elles. Mary s'intéressait à quelque chose et Hermione s'empressait toujours de lui expliquer sa vision du sujet.

-Mais, si une morsure peut modifier les séquences ADN d'une personne et donc, changer son patrimoine génétique, le faisant ainsi muter, une contre-morsure peut exister, ou du moins peut être créée.

Mary s'était documentée sur le sujet et, se perdant dans le rayon _Sciences Moldues_, avait essayé d'argumenter sa thèse.

-Je ne sais pas, avait hésité Hermione. Peut être que la magie n'agit pas dessus. Souvent, les effets, ce que l'on voit, tout est inexplicable. C'est comme ça...

-Ce n'est pas inexplicable. C'est juste qu'on n'arrive pas encore à le comprendre...

Il y eut un moment de silence et Mary reprit :

-Tu connais un Loup-garou ?

Hermione s'était tue. Même si elle avait confiance en son amie, certaines choses ne pouvaient être révélées. Mais, puisque Harry lui avait tout raconté, pourquoi pas elle ?

-Oui. C'est un membre de l'Ordre. Il s'appelle Remus Lupin. Tu l'as déjà vu, il était là le soir de Noël.

Mary acquiesça, des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors comme ça, elle avait rencontré un Loup-garou ? C'était merveilleux ! La jeune fille continua à poser une multitude et les deux amies continuèrent de discuter, tout en riant avec bonne humeur.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car, au retour vers le château, elles furent arrêtées par quatre élèves. De Serpentard. Un certain Drago Malefoy, réputé pour être un futur Mangemort, suivi de toute sa bande : Grégory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Pansy Parkinson. Ils affichaient tous des sourires triomphants et absolument détestables.

Hermione s'était rapprochée de Mary et lui avait saisi le bras. Alors qu'elles allaient les contourner, les deux acolytes de Malefoy leur barrèrent la route.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça, Granger ? avait craché Malefoy en insistant sur le nom de la jeune fille. Les Sang-de-Bourbe doivent payer pour passer. Et ils doivent s'arrêter et s'incliner devant les Sang-Pur.

La jeune fille riposta. Et cela ne plut pas au Serpentard.

-Impero, avait-il alors crié, tout en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune sorcière.

Hermione, soumise à l'Imperium ne put rien faire. Alors qu'elle luttait contre Malefoy qui l'obligeait à se prosterner, Mary restait figée. Un râle de colère monta de la gorge de la sorcière, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir contrôler son propre corps et ses yeux braillaient de haine.

-Je préfère ça.

Les quatre Serpentard riaient à gorge déployée.

-Vous serez renvoyés pour ça, avait gémi Hermione, la tête face au planches moisies du ponton.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous Granger, je pars de l'école très bientôt, avait renchérit Malefoy. Le maître a besoin de moi... Et puis, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour toi...

-C'est vrai, Drago ?

Le regard admiratif, Pansy Parkinson se trémoussait devant le blondinet.

-Tu en as de la chance !

-Tu veux finir ? avait alors demandé le jeune homme à son amie. Je te la laisse. Et l'autre aussi, avait-il ajouté en désignant Mary.

-Merci Drago ! s'était alors exclamée la jeune fille. Sectum Sempra !

La baguette tendue vers Hermione qui était à moitié pliée, Parkinson avait lancée son sort avec un dédain terrifiant. Lorsque le sort avait atteint la jeune fille immobilisée, cette dernière fut éjectée cinq mètres plus loin. Alors qu'elle gisait sur le dos, tel un cadavre, du sang s'écoulait de tous ses pores. Une grande tâche sombre se dessina sur la chemise de son uniforme, tandis que du sang coulait de ses oreilles et de sa bouche.

Mary étouffa un cri. La vision de son amie, étendue inerte, la terrifia. Elle se sentait piégée, comme si elle avait déjà vécu une scène identique. Elle serra les poings, cela ne pouvait pas être réel.

-A ton tour maintenant, avait annoncé la folle qui lui faisait face. En...

-Endoloris !

Mary n'avait pas réfléchi. Et c'était instinctivement qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette et avait murmuré cette incantation. Comme si elle avait toujours fait ça. Toute la douleur que son amie éprouvait, étendue à terre, elle voulait le faire ressentir à la Serpentard qui se roulait au sol, devant elle. Elle avait entendu dire que plus la haine était forte, plus le sortilège était puissant. C'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vérifier.

En face, Parkinson suppliait ses amis de lui venir en aide. Alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait à réagir, sa baguette lui échappa des mains. Il en fut de même pour celles de Crabbe et Goyle.

Plus loin derrière eux, la directrice, suivie de quelques professeurs, ainsi que de Harry et de Ronald, fulminait. Agitant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête comme une furie, elle aurait effrayé n'importe quel être vivant sur terre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Mary qui, absorbée par ce qu'elle était en train de faire, ne l'avait pas vu.

-Mary, veuillez cessez tout de suite.

La voix froide de McGonagall avait rappelé la jeune fille à la réalité. Cette dernière avait levé son sort, laissant la jeune brune inerte au sol. Son regard se leva lentement pour croiser celui furibond de l'enseignante.

-Il y a des règles dans cette école, jeune fille. Et je veillerai à ce qu'elles soient toujours respectées. Toujours ! Est-ce clair ?

Slughorn, le professeur de potions, se dirigea alors vers Parkinson et, la faisant léviter, s'éloigna avec la blessée tout en lançant un regard réprobateur à la jeune sorcière. Mais Mary ne répondit pas. Serrant sa main autour de sa baguette, elle se contenta de se pousser sur le côté, murmurant les yeux pleins de larmes :

-Hermione...

Alors qu'elle s'était plaquée contre la barrière, le corps ensanglanté d'Hermione apparut aux yeux de tous. Dans un même cri de stupeur, Harry et Ron s'élancèrent vers leur amie.

-Ils lui ont fait tellement de mal.. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser... Je ne voulais pas... Je... suis vraiment désolée.

Mary peinait à sortir ses quelques mots de sa bouche et chaque phrase était entrecoupée de sanglots. Alors McGonagall s'était approchée de la jeune fille et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

En repensant à cette histoire, Mary se sentait assez désorientée. Elle détacha son front de la vitre et le frotta doucettement de sa main gauche. Prenant ses affaires, elle monta au dortoir. Lorsqu'elle vit Hermione, assise sur son lit, un livre à la main, elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui fut rendu.

Certes, tout s'était bien fini. Hermione avait été soignée, Parkinson sévèrement sanctionnée. Malefoy avait disparu, mais tout le monde savait qu'il était allé rejoindre le camp des Mangemorts. Il y eut cependant un moment de doute qui plana sur elle. Le fait qu'elle ai utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable aussi facilement, sans l'avoir appris, avait dérouté et gêné un bon nombre de personnes.

Mais, ses amis lui faisaient confiance et rien n'avait changé entre eux, si ce n'est que Hermione lui était plus que reconnaissante et s'était encore plus rapprochée d'elle.

Mary, changée, se glissa sous ses draps. Soufflant la bougie à côté d'elle et tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à la brunette qui lisait à côté et ferma les yeux.

* * *

><p>Review? n'hésitez pas, ça ne vous prendras pas longtemps et ça me fera très plaisir !<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

Merci à J.K. Rowling... =) (Qu'en pensez vous? Reviews?)

* * *

><p>Une matinée comme une autre débutait dans le grand château. Tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient attablés et discutaient avec gaieté. Alors que les fantômes passaient, les plus jeunes les saluaient, admiratifs. Le professeur Chourave, loin d'être entièrement réveillée, tournait sa cuillère dans son café, les yeux dans le vague.<p>

Mary prenait son petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor, comme chaque matin. À ses côtés, Ron marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles tout en dévorant croissants et autres pâtisseries à sa portée. Hermione, qui avait pris l'habitude de l'éviter au petit déjeuner, pour ne pas être écœurée, faisait face à Mary. Cachée derrière un livre volumineux, seules quelques mèches de ses cheveux dépassaient.

La jeune fille, posant son verre de jus d'orange et désignant son amie perdue dans son livre, s'adressa à Harry, qui se trouvait près d'elle :

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il. Elle est comme ça depuis hier soir. Elle dit avoir trouvé une piste sur Tu-Sais-Quoi.

L'image d'Hermione, dans son lit, un gros bouquin à la main, lui revint en mémoire. Souriant intérieurement, elle adressa un regard complice au jeune garçon. Puis, retrouvant tout son sérieux, elle reprit :

-Et quelle serait cette piste ? Simple... curiosité.

Harry rit doucement.

-Tu connais Hermione, tant qu'elle n'a pas vérifié sa thèse une centaine de fois, tu peux toujours attendre pour qu'elle t'explique de quoi il s'agit.

La jeune fille acquiesça et, le sourire aux lèvres, mordit vigoureusement dans une tartine. Alors qu'elle essuyait une goutte de confiture qui perlait au coin de sa bouche, un ululement retentit dans la grande salle. Puis ce fut un orchestre de battements d'ailes qui se fit entendre. Une multitude d'oiseaux pénétrèrent dans la pièce, longeant la grande voûte. C'était l'heure du courrier.

Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, Mary n'avait jamais reçu de courrier. Aucune chouette n'était venue se poser devant elle. Elle regardait toujours avec envie les autres élèves déballer leurs présents ou les lettres qu'ils recevaient.

Un hibou atterrit maladroitement dans l'assiette de Ron. Ce dernier poussa un juron et récupéra l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'oiseau. D'un geste de la main, Ron le chassa. Mais celui-ci, étant encore plus entêté que son maître, lui mordit le doigt.

-Sers-toi si tu as faim. Et après, disparais, ronchonna Ron agitant son doigt, comme si la douleur allait glisser et s'en aller.

Deux sourires malicieux et complices illuminèrent les visages d'Harry et Hermione. Ron était Ron. Il ne changerait jamais. Et sa mauvaise humeur ainsi que sa maladresse étaient attendrissantes pour ses amis.

Le jeune sorcier déchira négligemment l'enveloppe, tandis qu'Hermione glissait une noise dans la bourse d'un Grand Duc gris qui lui livrait la Gazette. Harry, s'approchant de son amie, vint aux nouvelles. Tous deux parcoururent les pages mensongères du journal, qui tenait pour seules vérités les paroles du Ministère de la Magie. Celui-ci étant tombé aux mains de Voldemort depuis quelques mois, Harry ne tenait plus compte de ce que racontait la Gazette du Sorcier. Pourtant, malgré la bêtise dont faisait preuve trop souvent le périodique, Hermione tenait à le lire tous les jours pour se tenir au courant de ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur.

Mais tout le monde savait qu'elle se le procurait dans l'unique but de ne pas lire le nom d'un être cher dans la page faits-divers et morts subites.

De la grosse enveloppe craft qu'avait reçu Ron, il en sortit six autres, plus petites.

-Le courrier ! scanda Ron, morose.

Depuis la rentrée, le trio avait prit pour habitude de correspondre avec les membres de l'Ordre ainsi. Plusieurs lettres étaient écrites puis réunies dans une seule et même enveloppe. Pour plus de discrétion, avait dit Harry, lorsqu'il l'avait proposé.

Ron distribua les lettres sans grande conviction.

-Une pour Hermione, de Tonks, précisa-t-il en lui tendant l'enveloppe dorée. Pour Ginny. Une pour moi. Deux pour Harry. Et... une pour Mary ?

Incrédule, il lui montra une petite enveloppe blanc cassé sur laquelle des feux multicolores explosaient. La jeune fille, trop surprise pour parler, tendit une main hésitante et se saisit de son courrier. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, attendant qu'elle l'ouvre. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contentait de serrer le papier dans ses deux mains.

-Et bien, fit Harry curieux, ouvre-la !

Elle prit le couteau posé à droite de son assiette. Elle était gauchère. Elle essuya la lame grasse de beurre sur une serviette puis, d'un geste souple du poignet, l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit un papier fin, rouge clair. Le dépliant, elle écarquilla les yeux devant l'écriture dorée et maladroite qui remplissait la feuille.

_À Mary Sans-Nom, élève de Gryffondor (les meilleurs)._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'écris et, même si mon frère n'arrête pas de me charrier en répétant que c'est inutile, je l'ai fait. Je ne suis pas très doué pour correspondre. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité... Tu sais que je n'ai jamais fini ma scolarité à Poudlard ?_

_Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Enfin, à notre sujet... Mais pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ?_

_Je me suis dit que, ne recevant pas de lettres, tu devais te sentir un peu... seule. _

_Et sinon, il fait beau à Poudlard ? (Je viens de me rendre compte, après relecture que cette question est absurde. On est en janvier. Il doit faire aussi froid au château qu'à Londres...)_

_Au magasin, Fred et moi avons décidé de mettre au point des nouveaux produits. (Je te les ferai tester si tu veux.) Un des produits est une sorte de Polynectar arrangé. Bien que nous n'excellons pas en potion, nous avons réussi à mettre au point une formule très utile. (En fait, c'est surtout grâce à Hermione qui nous a aidé pendant les vacances, discrètement...) Mais il faut lui donner un goût. Histoire de cacher l'actuel qui est affreux. Mais on hésite entre Rhubarbe, Bière-au-Beurre et Vanille. Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_En fait, tu sais ce qu'est le Polynectar ?_

_Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. C'est juste que pour l'instant, ma famille n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord sur les différents goûts._

_George Weasley._

_PS : Tu l'auras compris, je cherchais juste un sujet (sûrement, totalement inintéressant) pour avoir l'excuse de t'écrire. _

Mary relut une seconde fois la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et rit d'une voix cristalline et légère. Elle ne connaissait pas George. Du moins très peu. Mais l'aspect maladroit et drôle de sa personnalité qu'elle venait de découvrir lui plaisait beaucoup.

-De qui c'était ? demanda Ron, après avoir répondu à une question qu'Hermione lui avait posé.

-Ton frère, répondit la sorcière, les joues rouges.

-Lequel... fit machinalement le rouquin, dans un semblant de lassitude.

-George.

Sa voix lui sembla être différente lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom. Gênée, elle glissa la lettre dans l'enveloppe et prit soin de la ranger dans une de ses poches.

Sourire aux lèvres, Ron avait délaissé sa mauvaise humeur pour imaginer ce que son frère avait pu écrire. George écrire une lettre. À une fille, de plus. Il aura tout vu...

-Quelles sont les nouvelles, Harry ? s'enquit Hermione, après que l'incident fut clos.

Harry tenait une lettre dans chaque main et les relut en diagonale. Les posant devant lui, il passa sa main droite sur son menton.

-Tout va bien chez les Weasley, Tonks se porte toujours bien et elle est sûre que le bébé sera Métamorphomage, comme elle. Charlie est revenu avec un œuf de dragon dans les bras, ce qui ne plaît pas trop à Mrs Weasley, énuméra-t-il. Mais la couverture de Percy est tombée. Il est rentré au Terrier et a dû quitter le Ministère de la Magie. Heureusement, il nous reste Kingsley...

-Pourquoi ils t'envoient tout ça à toi ? Je suis quand même un Weasley ! rouspéta Ron.

-Je suis sûr que tu savais déjà presque tout, contra Harry. Mrs Weasley a dû te faire un rapport détaillé sur ce qui se passe au Terrier, Ron...

-Oui. Ne fais pas attention, Harry. Je râlais juste pour la forme.

Les deux amis eurent un regard complice et explosèrent de rire en même temps.

Puis, retrouvant son sérieux, Harry reprit :

-Ils demandent si nous avons un plan...

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les quatre Gryffondor.

C'est à ce moment que Ginny fit son entrée. S'étant levée de sa place, elle se dirigea vers les quatre amis et s'assit près de son frère. Finissant le verre de lait de ce dernier, le faisant rager par la même occasion, elle lui lança :

-Tu n'as rien pour moi, Ron ?

Un grand sourire, les yeux brillants, elle le regardait sans ciller. Derrière ses airs angéliques, Ginny était aussi diabolique que tout ses frères réunis.

-Tiens, c'est de maman, fit simplement Ron en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Sa sœur s'en saisit et, dans un merci à peine audible, retourna avec ses amies, à sa place.

-On y va ? demanda Hermione, qui s'était replongée dans son livre. Les cours commencent bientôt.

Comme un seul homme, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la grande salle.

X

La journée n'allait pas être longue. Certes, ils allaient avoir Métamorphose et le professeur McGonagall était plus que sévère lors de ses cours. Mais l'après-midi, ils avaient Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid, ce qui les enchantait, et Botanique. Une journée qui s'annonçait bien, en somme.

Lors de la matinée, Mary était en binôme avec Hermione qui faisait, avec plaisir, le travail presque seule. Elle en profita donc pour répondre à George. Elle se savait ridicule mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui et la lettre - totalement inutile - qu'il lui avait envoyée. Touchant le petit sablier pendu à son cou, chose qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait, elle relu la lettre. Loin d'être mécontente, elle s'accorda un compliment silencieux.

_A George Weasley, ex-élève de Gryffondor (bien sûr que ce sont les meilleurs)._

_Merci beaucoup pour ta lettre. Mais je t'avouerai que j'ai été surprise quand Ron m'a tendu l'enveloppe avec un air bougon. D'ailleurs, très réussis les feux d'artifice. _

_Quant au Polynectar, je sais très bien ce que c'est. Malheureusement, la réserve à ingrédients a été vidée et je n'ai pas encore eu la chance d'essayer d'en faire. De qui prendrais-tu l'apparence si tu en buvais ? Moi, je ne sais pas trop..._

_Pour le goût, je choisirai sans hésiter Vanille. C'est une odeur que j'aime beaucoup. Mais Bière-au-Beurre peut être bien aussi. Évite juste Rhubarbe. (Je ne sais pas qui de vous deux l'a proposé mais c'est une idée vraiment... bizarre!)_

_Une question me chiffonne, la boutique de Farces et Attrapes marche-t-elle ? Je veux dire, en ce moment, les gens ont sûrement d'autres choses en tête._

_C'est vrai que vous faites des ventes par correspondances ?_

_Passe le _Bonjour_ à ta famille, Mary._

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lettre et qu'elle écrivit _George_ d'une écriture élégante sur une enveloppe improvisée, Hermione lui passa un papier. Chose tellement inhabituelle de la part de la jeune fille, que Mary lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Hermione, levant les yeux et haussant ses sourcils, lui intima de lire le message d'un geste de la main.

Mary se saisit du parchemin déchiré et le déplia.

_Rendez-vous ce soir, après le couvre-feu à l'endroit habituel. Je dois vous parler de Tu-Sais-Quoi._

_Hermione._

À la fin de sa lecture, le papier se déchira lui-même et les bouts étalés sur la table de la jeune fille disparurent dans un petit crépitement. _Tu-Sais-Quoi._ Dans la tête de Mary, deux mots apparurent. _Défaite _et _Voldemort_. Hermione avait donc bien une piste.

La jeune sorcière se sentit alors ridicule. Elle écrivait à un garçon alors que ses amis étaient tous concentrés sur le destin du monde. Ses sentiments ne devaient pas empiéter sur leur enquête. Il y avait plus important qu'une amourette d'adolescente.

Mary acquiesça et fut gratifiée d'un froncement de sourcils de la part de sa camarade. Elle rangea négligemment sa lettre entre deux pages de son livre et se concentra sur son travail.

X

-Assurdiato, murmura Hermione.

Assis sur les pierres froides de la tour d'astronomie, les complices regardaient tous la jeune sorcière. Elle avait réuni ses amis les plus précieux, ceux qui étaient dans la confidence : Harry, Ron, Mary, Neville et Luna.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Neville.

-Attends.

La sorcière s'installa dans le cercle qu'avaient formé ses amis en s'asseyant. Sortant de son sac le livre poussiéreux qu'elle lisait depuis maintenant deux jours, elle s'installa en tailleur entre Ron et Harry. Elle passa sa main sur la couverture puis enleva la poussière qui s'y était accumulée en la frottant sur son jean.

-Alors voilà, commença-t-elle en inspirant fortement, j'ai fait des recherches sur Voldemort. Plus que des recherches, en fait. J'ai retourné tous ses tiroirs et balayés tous les recoins secrets de son existence. Depuis sa naissance jusqu'à sa renaissance, en passant par l'orphelinat, ses années à Poudlard, ses voyages, ses meurtres. J'ai tout retracé.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour voir si toute l'assemblée la suivait. Ce qui était le cas. Tout ce qu'elle avait cité sur la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils le savaient déjà.

-En fait, il se trouve que Tom Jedusor, je veux dire Voldemort, à la fin de sa septième année, avant de quitter l'école, séjourna au château pendant une semaine supplémentaire. Avec l'autorisation du directeur, il put rester pour consulter des livres à la bibliothèque. Et même quelques uns de la réserve.

Puis, après avoir travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk, il est retourné à Poudlard. Il voulait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Poste qui lui fut refusé, bien sûr.

J'ai donc fouillé, comme je sais si bien le faire et j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle pointa du doigt le livre poussiéreux qui se trouvait à présent sur ses genoux. Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle.

-Et tu vas me dire que c'est le livre qu'a consulté Jedusor et qu'il recèle tous ses secrets, ajouta avec espoir Harry, les yeux rivés sur la relique.

-Non, absolument pas, le contredit Hermione.

Tous ses amis semblèrent déçus. Neville marmonna un juron inaudible, sauf aux oreilles de Luna qui le dévisagea, incrédule.

-Je n'ai pas volé un livre de la Réserve, reprit Hermione. J'ai juste... emprunté celui-ci. C'est la liste des consultations de livres de la Réserve, des mois de Mars à Juillet de l'année 19XX.

Fière comme jamais, Hermione lançait des regards triomphants à ses amis. Ron, mal à l'aise, se gratta la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux roux.

-Hermione, fit-il. Tu peux... nous expliquer le fond de ta pensée ? Parce que j'ai du mal à l'atteindre, là.

La sorcière lança un regard exaspéré à son ami et reprit :

-Ron, parfois tu es désespérant, lui lança-t-elle en ouvrant le livre à une page précise qu'elle avait marquée. Dans les dernières pages, il est indiqué tous les livres qu'a consulté Voldemort à la fin de sa septième année ! Et tous portaient plus ou moins sur Rowena Serdaigle et les Fondateurs...

Les élèves, qui retenaient leur souffle jusqu'à présent, se réjouirent.

-Tu es vraiment la meilleure, Hermione, s'exclama Harry. Tu le sais, ça ?

-C'est vraiment rien, Harry, répondit-elle en rougissant violemment. Il suffisait de chercher dans les livres...

-Est-ce que tu as pu les consulter ? demanda subitement Mary.

-Non, répondit Hermione. Les livres ont été envoyés dans la bibliothèque nationale des Sorciers de Londres, près du Chemin de Traverse. Ainsi que de nombreux autres de la Réserve.

-Mais pourquoi Jedusor a-t-il consulté des livres sur Rowena Serdaigle ? réfléchit Harry à voix haute. S'ils étaient dans la Réserve, ils devaient cacher certaines choses... De quoi pourrait-il s'agir ?

-Pourquoi pas du Diadème perdu ?

Luna, qui n'avait encore rien dit, interrompit Harry dans ses pensées.

-Ce n'est qu'un mythe, s'empressa Hermione de la contredire. Il n'a jamais existé.

-Mais les livres étant cachés dans la Réserve, cela ne veut pas dire que justement, il existe. Mais que les grands sorciers préfèrent que nous pensions le contraire, argumenta Luna, sûre d'elle.

Les autres regardaient les deux amies, perdus.

-Attendez, les coupa Ron. En quoi le diadème de Serdaigle intéresserait-il Voldemort ?

Un silence s'installa. Tous se regardèrent, interdits. Ils ne savaient même pas si les livres parlaient du Diadème perdu. Alors, ce que Voldemort voulait faire en lisant ces livres, étant âgé d'à peine dix-sept ans, cela restait un grand mystère.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous aider dans nos recherches sur Rowena Serdaigle, fit alors Luna, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Qui ? demandèrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

-Helena Serdaigle, bien sûr, répondit Luna, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-Qui ? répétèrent bêtement les deux garçons.

-Helena, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, expliqua Mary sous le regard approbateur d'Hermione. Vous n'avez donc pas lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard _?

-Mais... elle n'est pas censée être... vous savez ! fit timidement Neville. Morte ?

-Oui, évidemment qu'elle est morte ! reprit Luna. Mais cela ne va pas nous empêcher de lui parler.

Les autres la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Luna, la tête penchée sur le côté, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son aspect étrange, rigola doucement.

-Helena Serdaigle est le fantôme de ma maison. On l'appelle aussi la Dame Grise.


	9. Chapitre 8

Merci à J.K. Rowling ! (Reviews?) =)

* * *

><p>-Elle aurait dû être ici, annonça Luna, embêtée, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. On devrait l'attendre.<p>

Elle s'assit sur le banc de pierre présent sous l'alcôve qui leur faisait face. D'un geste du bras, elle invita ses amis à la rejoindre. Harry, Hermione et Mary s'exécutèrent. Tapotant nerveusement sur ses genoux, cette dernière regardait le jardin désert en face d'elle. Ils attendirent. Mais attendre un fantôme est assez risqué. Étant morts, ils ne faisaient plus vraiment attention au temps qui s'écoulait, confondant les minutes et les secondes, les jours et les heures.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et déjà, Hermione trouvait le temps long. Si seulement Ron les avait accompagnés, elle aurait eu l'impression de ne pas gâcher son temps libre. Mais pour plus de discrétion, Harry avait décidé que Ron et Neville ne les accompagneraient pas. Si le trio était séparé, personne ne se douterait qu'ils enquêtaient sur Voldemort. Hermione bougonna intérieurement. Discrétion. Harry n'avait que ce mot à la bouche depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Et parfois, cela les étouffait.

-Elle est là-bas ! s'exclama subitement Luna en désignant une silhouette fantomatique au bout du couloir. La Dame Grise ! Attendez, je vais lui parler.

La jeune fille souleva les lunettes dorées aux verres rouges et bleus qu'elle gardait sur elle constamment, puis se mit à courir en direction du spectre. Agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle héla le fantôme dans un _Helena_ amical.

Surpris de la familiarité et de l'aisance dont Luna faisait preuve face à cette dernière, les trois Gryffondor la regardèrent s'éloigner bouche-bée. Mais seulement après quelques secondes de débat entre le spectre et Luna, ils furent invités à les rejoindre.

-Luna m'a prévenue que vous souhaitiez me parler, fit Helena, avenante et regardant Harry.

-Bonjour Helena, enchanté, commença l'Élu en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis Harry Potter et voici mes amies.

Au nom d'Harry, le fantôme ne put retenir un frisson admiratif et surpris.

-Eh bien, parlez je vous prie, fit-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de lui. Suivez-moi.

Harry regarda ses trois amies, qui l'incitèrent à la suivre. Elles restèrent en arrière mais ne le lâchèrent pas d'une semelle. Le garçon sourit au spectre qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol et, le suivit docilement.

-En fait, commença-t-il, j'aimerais que vous me parliez du diadème de Serdaigle. Luna m'a dit que vous étiez la plus apte à m'enseigner sur le sujet.

Helena se figea. Se retournant, elle foudroya du regard la blonde aux radis juste derrière elle. Et, rougissant autant que le pouvait un fantôme, elle lança d'une voix glaciale à Harry :

-Quoi qu'on ait pu vous dire, Potter, je n'ai plus le diadème depuis longtemps. Je l'ai déjà dit au charmant jeune homme qui était aussi curieux que vous, je ne peux rien pour vous. Désolée.

Avec la légèreté caractéristique des spectres, elle fila vers le fond du couloir et allait disparaître lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta dans sa course.

-Voldemort. C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Mary, qui venait de parler, attira la curiosité d'Helena. Cette dernière retournant sur ses pas, se précipita sur la jeune fille avec une vitesse inhumaine. S'arrêtant de justesse face à elle, le spectre la défia du regard.

-Comment le savez-vous ? grinça-t-elle.

-Simple supposition, répondit Mary, tout en haussant les épaules. Nous savions qu'il avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur votre mère, Rowena Serdaigle. Nous n'étions pas sûr qu'il cherchait le diadème mais votre réaction nous l'a clairement indiqué.

Les deux personnes se dévisagèrent. Se jaugeant l'une et l'autre.

-Vous auriez peut-être dû aller à Serdaigle, mademoiselle... ?

-Mary. Je m'appelle Mary, se décontracta la jeune fille. Mais, nous devons savoir... Pourquoi Voldemort cherchait-il le diadème ?

Helena souffla, du moins en apparence et prit un air résigné. S'éloignant de la jeune sorcière, elle fit face au reste de la bande qui les regardaient avec fascination.

-D'accord, vous avez gagné, concéda-t-elle. Il faut que vous sachiez une chose, pour commencer. Ma mère a toujours caché la vérité. J'ai volé le diadème.

Les quatre amis se regardèrent, chacun plus surpris que son voisin.

-Je sais, c'est un acte plus que honteux, et sachez que je ne suis pas fière de moi. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait. Par jalousie, peut être. Ou bien par méchanceté... Le fait est que je le lui ai pris. Le diadème n'est pas commun. On dit que celui qui le porte acquiert de nouvelles capacités, de nouvelles connaissances. Vous devenez plus intelligent.

Malheureusement, ma bêtise était trop grande et porter le diadème ne m'aida pas. Je m'enfuis donc et quittant l'Angleterre, je le cachai en Albanie, dans un quelconque tronc creux.

-Avez-vous raconté cette histoire à Tom, lorsqu'il est venu vous parler ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, exactement la même. Et il est allé le chercher. Il s'en est emparé. Je le sais parce qu'il est venu me remercier, lorsqu'il revint pour le poste libre à Poudlard en 1942, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard incrédule qu'affichait Harry. Ne m'en voulez pas, je ne savais pas, en 1938 qu'il allait devenir le plus terrible mage noir de tout les temps. Lorsque je lui révélai tout cela, il n'était alors que Tom. Tom Jedusor, le charmant jeune homme et l'élève brillant.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le grand couloir. Harry ne savait plus comment réagir. Hermione décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Elle tira le garçon par la manche, tout en faisant signe à Luna et Mary, assises à ses côtés.

-Merci beaucoup, Helena, fit-elle le plus simplement du monde. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions et d'avoir éclairé nos lanternes.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Serdaigle. Et ne me jugez pas, je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais rien de ce qui s'est passé.

Et dans un sourire contrit, elle disparut, d'une manière que seuls les fantômes connaissent.

X

Ron attendait patiemment dans la cour principale du château que ses amis viennent le rejoindre. En face de lui, Neville faisait les cent pas, avec une nervosité palpable. Une bourrasque vint alors se glisser sous sa robe de sorcier. Cachant son nez dans son écharpe rouge et or, il grelotta. Alors qu'il bougonnait, comme à son habitude, un mouvement rapide attira son attention sur sa droite.

Hermione, suivie de près par Harry, Luna et Mary, affichait un air sérieux. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit trébucher mais elle fut rattrapée de justesse par Harry.

-Alors, vous avez pu lui parler ? Elle vous a révélé le secret caché de sa mère ? s'enquit Ron, tandis que Neville se rapprochait du reste du groupe.

-Plus que ça, même, répondit son amie.

Et, alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur, elle raconta aux deux garçons l'entretien. Ron, aussi surpris que l'avaient été les autres membres du groupe, se contenta de lancer un regard incrédule à la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi voulait-il le diadème ? lança alors Neville.

-Aucune idée, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se dévisagèrent et, malgré la gravité de la situation, rigolèrent de concert. Pourquoi l'avait-il voulu ? Il l'avait pris. Mais pourquoi faire ? Et, qu'en avait-il fait ?

-Peut être qu'il s'en est servi pour augmenter ses capacités mentales ? proposa Mary.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Hermione pour la première fois de sa vie. Je vois mal le grand Lord Voldemort porter un diadème, même si cela lui aurait conféré une intelligence hors du commun... Le mieux serait de consulter les livres qu'il avait emprunté en 1938. Mais ils sont à Londres. Enfin, s'ils y sont toujours...

C'est sur cette note de découragement que le groupe s'installa dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, après avoir raccompagné Luna devant l'entrée de sa propre maison. Ils ôtèrent leurs robes de sorciers et déposèrent leurs sacs aux pieds des sièges. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, tandis que Ron, Neville et Mary s'installèrent sur le grand sofa.

Hermione, prit soin de vérifier que personne ne les épiait et alla s'asseoir contre Ron, qui lui enserra la taille. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et se mit à réfléchir, calme, bercée par la respiration lente de Ron.

-Nous n'avons qu'à nous rendre à Londres, proposa alors Neville.

-On ne peut pas transplaner de Poudlard, fit Hermione agacée.

-Mais on peut le faire de Pré-au-Lard ! s'écria Harry. Mais oui ! Nous n'avons qu'à emprunter un des passages secrets et, une fois au village, on transplane dans la bibliothèque où ils sont.

Tout semblait si simple qu'Harry se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

-C'est trop dangereux, Harry, remarqua Hermione. Si on se fait prendre ? Je suis sûre que le Ministère et tout le Londres sorcier grouillent de personnes qui préféreraient te voir mort. Non, je suis vraiment désolée, mais il nous faut un plan. Et un solide.

Ron, suivant sa copine, opina.

-La cape d'invisibilité ne suffirait pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, Ron. Pour une ou deux personnes oui. Mais pour cinq, elle est beaucoup trop petite.

Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord que Luna ne les accompagnerait pas. Elle était _trop jeune_.

-Et non, il est hors de question qu'Harry y aille seul ou avec une seule personne comme escorte, reprit-elle lorsqu'elle vit une lueur briller dans le regard de ses amis.

-Pourquoi pas du Polynectar ? proposa alors Mary.

-La réserve est vide, ronchonna Hermione, à court de solution, elle, la brillante élève.

-Mais je sais ou nous pouvons nous en procurer, objecta la blonde.

Tous la regardèrent, un semblant d'espoir peint sur leurs visages, leur curiosité ranimée.

-Il suffit d'envoyer une commande à la boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Ils ont un nouveau produit qui n'est pas encore en vente, ajouta-t-elle.

-Ça sert d'avoir des relations, bougonna Ron.

Harry rit de bon cœur et demanda à Mary s'il fallait payer, et s'il fallait se procurer soi-même les cheveux. Mary lui répondit qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée. Puis, se levant, elle s'empara de son sac de cours qui gisait un peu plus loin, sous les pieds de Ron. Elle déversa son contenu sur le sol et se saisit de son livre de Métamorphose, d'où elle sortit une petite enveloppe.

Elle reprit la petite lettre qu'elle avait écrit un jour plus tôt et marqua en bas de page.

_PS : Serait-ce possible que tu m'envoies cinq potions de ton fabuleux Polynectar ? C'est pour tester. Et, fournis-tu les cheveux ? Si oui, nous sommes deux filles et trois garçons. Merci d'avance._

La commande établie et la lettre rangée, elle tendit l'enveloppe à Ron.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à l'envoyer, fit-elle dans un sourire pétillant.

Le rouquin se saisit de l'objet et lu le destinataire. _George._ Et, les yeux pleins de malice, il se leva et, râlant pour la forme, se dirigea vers la tour ou l'attendait son crétin de hibou. Hermione, alors que Neville et Mary s'installaient pour faire une partie d'échecs sorciers, rejoignit discrètement Ron qui l'attendait devant la porte. Et, main dans la main, ils oublièrent le couvre-feu.


	10. Chapitre 9

Merci à J.K. Rowling. Tout lui appartient, sauf mes personnages originaux, certains lieux et l'originalité de ma fic.

Merci à MORGANE qui a laissé une très gentille review et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre ! =)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'étrange rencontre avec Helena. Doucement, mais sûrement, ceux qui allaient se battre contre le Lord noir mirent au point leur plan. Luna n'avait pas mal pris le fait d'être exclue de la <em>mission<em>. Comme elle l'avait répété plusieurs fois, elle préférait rester au château et les attendre tout en surveillant.

Ils n'attendaient plus que la réponse de George pour pouvoir mettre leur plan à exécution. Chose qui arriva bien vite aux yeux d'Hermione, qui craignait pour la vie de ses amis.

Mary sortait de la Grande Salle après avoir englouti deux croissants et plusieurs verres de jus d'orange, quand un troisième année de Gryffondor lui barra la route.

-Excuse-moi, lui avait-il dit, timidement. C'est bien toi Mary, en septième année ?

Caché sous des mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient sur ses yeux bleus, le garçon tenait entre ses bras une boîte en carton, assez conséquente. Sûrement intimidé de parler à une aînée, il était rouge pivoine.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, lui répondit alors la jeune fille, un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, avisant la boite que transportait le jeune garçon, elle ajouta : Tu as quelque chose à me livrer ?

-C'est à ton nom. Elle était dans ma commande, je n'avais commandé qu'une oreille à rallonge et quelques bonbons canaris... raconta-t-il, reprenant contenance. Mais Mr Weasley m'a écrit que si je t'apportais la boîte, j'aurais le droit à une réduction sur mon prochain achat. Alors...

Mary ne laissa pas le temps au garçon de finir. Sa vie ne l'intéressait absolument pas. Riant légèrement au _Mr Weasley_ du jeune Gryffondor, elle se saisit du carton.

-Merci beaucoup, fit-elle gentiment.

Le garçon la salua alors et, écarlate, pivota et s'enfuit en courant pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Mary, impatiente, consulta tout de même la grande horloge, en face d'elle. Son premier cours ne débutait qu'une heure plus tard. Gaie, elle se précipita vers la tour Gryffondor où Harry et Ron déambulaient, perdus. Cheveux en bataille et yeux empatés, ils venaient apparemment de se réveiller. Hermione arriva à cet instant dans la salle commune, livres aux bras.

-Vous tombez bien, fit Mary en interpellant ses trois amis. J'ai reçu le colis des jumeaux.

Hermione, dont l'attention fut immédiatement retenue par le sujet, s'approcha de la sorcière, tirant par la manche Ron, qui essayait de s'échapper.

-Mais... Et le déjeuner ! râla ce dernier.

-Trop tard, fit Hermione sans réfléchir. Il fallait te lever plus tôt...

Le jeune homme, résigné, la suivit docilement jusqu'à la table sur laquelle Mary avait posé le carton et essayait de l'ouvrir. Harry, s'approchant, donna un coup de baguette et le paquet s'ouvrit tout seul. Mary lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

À l'intérieur, cinq fioles étaient soigneusement enroulées dans du papier. Une enveloppe rouge était glissée entre elles. Ron s'en saisit. Il allait ouvrir lorsqu'Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Bah, quoi ? fit-il.

Levant les yeux, il vit qu'Harry et Mary le regardaient fixement.

-Parfois, ton indiscrétion m'exaspère, Ronald, soupira la brunette. Elle ne t'est pas adressée. La lettre.

Ron piqua un fard. Rouge, il tendit la lettre à Mary, qui la prit délicatement.

-Merci, Ron.

_À Mary Sans-Nom, élève de Gryffondor._

_Je l'avoue, c'est moi qui ai proposé le goût Rhubarbe. Et après réflexion, j'ai conclu que tu avais raison. Ça a un goût atroce. _

_Sinon, tout va bien à Poudlard ? Ron ne te fait pas de misères ? _

_Et pour répondre à ta question, la boutique marche bien. Enfin non, elle marche plus que bien. Dans des périodes sombres, comme celle dans laquelle l'horrible chauve nous plonge, les gens ont besoin plus que tout de rire. Et nous sommes là pour ça, mon frère et moi. _

_Quant aux potions, je te les ai envoyées, à ta demande. Mais, peu importe ce que vous avez prévu de faire, je le sens mal. Très mal. Je me doute que mon frère, Harry et Granger sont derrière tout ça, et ça sent le danger et la catastrophe à plein nez. Ne te méprends pas, hein. Ce n'est que je m'inquiète ou quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature. Mais sois comme même prudente, d'accord ? _

_Sinon, j'ai écris les noms de chacun sur la fiole qui lui est attribuée. Fred s'est chargé des cheveux. Vous ne serez pas déçus, le connaissant ! Le XY est le dernier garçon. Fred a parié que c'est Neville. Je n'étais pas d'accord. _

_Faites attention, les potions ne sont pas totalement au point... On ne contrôle pas encore la durée de son action._

_Espièglement, George._

_PS : Remus nous a dit de vous envoyer le bout de miroir. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi il sert mais tu dois le donner au binoclard. Et dis-lui que s'il a besoin d'aide, il n'a qu'à en demander au fragment. (Je sais c'est complètement louche mais ce sont les mots de Lupin. Je ne sais pas comment il a su que vous alliez faire un sale coup... Le loup en lui, peut être...)_

Un sourire satisfait et radieux s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle saisit le morceau de verre qui était emmitouflé dans un tissu bordeaux. Le tendant à Harry, elle leur répéta les mots de Georges. Enfin, uniquement ce qui les regardait. Le sorciers aux cheveux corbeau examina le bout de miroir, perplexe. Il savait que si Remus s'était donné la peine de le lui envoyer, c'est qu'il lui serait utile. Il le glissa dans sa poche avec précaution et se retourna vers ses amis.

Hermione se saisit du carton et sous l'accord d'Harry, le monta dans sa chambre. Elle le cacha sous son lit, sur lequel elle jeta une petite dizaine de sorts, effrayée à l'idée d'être découverte. Mary la suivit et s'approcha d'elle. Son amie sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence.

-Calme-toi, Hermione, ce n'est que moi, fit le blonde d'une voix douce.

Une main sur le cœur, la concernée s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Expirant lentement, elle regarda Mary, qui tripotait nerveusement sa robe.

-Tu as peur ? souffla-t-elle.

-Autant que toi, je pense.

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent et rigolèrent doucement. Elles étaient toutes deux plus qu'effrayées. Mary, lui raconta les craintes que George avait émises dans sa lettre. Ainsi que les siennes. Une larme de panique perla au coin de son œil.

Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie et l'attira contre elle, alors que cette dernière laissait sortir ses peurs. La courageuse Gryffondor caressa les longs cheveux blonds de son amie.

-Tout va bien se passer, tu verras, la réconforta-t-elle. Et puis, tu n'es pas obligée de venir si...

-Non ! la coupa Mary. Je ne veux pas vous abandonner. C'est hors de question !

Se redressant, la jeune Gryffondor essuya d'un revers de manche ses joues humides. Reniflant avec peu de classe, elle regarda son amie, déterminée. Celle-ci, attendrie, la gratifia d'un magnifique sourire. Voulant changer de sujet, pour quelque chose de plus joyeux, elle lui demanda :

-Alors, toi et George...?

Mary la regarda, un peu décontenancée.

-Moi et... George ? répéta-t-elle inutilement. Non, ce n'est pas comme ça. On ne se connaît pas vraiment. C'est... quelqu'un de drôle et attentionné. Il est charmant, certes. Mais jamais il ne... Tu vois ?

-Mary... rit son amie. Qui te dit _qu'il ne... Tu vois ?_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne s'intéresserait pas à toi. Tu es jolie, loin d'être bête, courageuse, et j'en passe... Tu n'as rien à envier aux autres filles.

Gênée par la tournure que prenait la discussion, Mary baissa la tête pour cacher ses joues rosissantes.

-Je pense que tu n'es pas très objective, Hermione, s'opposa la concernée. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il connaît déjà beaucoup de filles de son âge. C'est uniquement dans les contes de fées que les coups de foudre existe... Je ne peux pas débarquer dans sa vie et la changer d'un claquement de doigt.

-Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait pour nous, objecta Hermione. Et puis, n'es-tu pas tombée sous son charme, toi ?

-C'est que...

A court de mots, elle se tut quelques instants.

-Je ne sais pas si je l'aime. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est. Aimer quelqu'un. J'ai d'autres choses en tête, vois-tu. Entre la bataille qui approche et la piste que nous avons et mon passé, plus qu'incertain, je ne pense pas trop à lui...

Hermione la dévisagea, une moue inquisitrice sur le visage.

-Est-ce que tu es heureuse lorsque tu reçois ses lettres ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais...

-Est-ce que tu penses à lui plus de trois fois par jour ?

-Oui...

-Est-ce que tu veux le revoir ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Alors tu es amoureuse. C'est aussi simple que ça, rit Hermione. Tu as le droit, tu sais. Je suis bien avec Ron. Il faut s'accorder du temps pour le bonheur, Mary...

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! se récria Mary. Mais j'avoue qu'il me plaît assez. Bon d'accord, il m'attire, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard appuyé de son amie. Mais c'est tout. Pour l'instant...

-C'est tout comme, rit Hermione. Merci de t'être confiée à moi, Mary. J'avais besoin de parler avec une fille pour une fois. Une fille qui ne rêve pas de créatures invisibles...

Elle avait ajouté cela comme si elle avait deviné que Mary allait lui parler de Luna.

Cherchant toutes deux un réconfort, elles s'étreignirent, complices.

En bas, Ron et Harry se regardaient dans le blanc de l'œil.

-Alors, c'est pour demain, remarqua inutilement Ron.

-Oui, confirma Harry, d'un ton las.

Le ventre de Ron émit un grognement.

-Viens, on descend. Il ne nous reste plus que vingt minutes avant le début des cours, gémit Ron.

X

Harry enfila un grand pull rouge. Puis, après réflexion, il l'ôta et décida d'opter pour quelque chose de plus sobre, plus sombre.

-Ron, tu as un pull noir pour moi ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

-Non, mais j'en ai un gris, ça te va ? répondit l'interpellé sans lever la tête.

-Ouais. Donne.

Il s'en saisit et l'enfila, mettant de travers ses lunettes rondes. Il les prit et, avec le bout de sa manche, les nettoya avant de les remettre sur le bout de son nez.

Harry avait le trac. Être courageux ne signifie pas être sans peur, mais savoir surmonter celles-ci. Et à ce moment, l' Élu avait le ventre noué. Il était terrifié, non pas pour lui, mais pour ses amis. Il avait peur qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose. C'était quand même à cause de lui qu'ils prenaient tout ces risques. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. De plus, il redoutait aussi ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Serait-il déçu ? Découragé ?

Le garçon plia avec soin sa cape d'invisibilité. Il n'en aurait pas besoin. Finies les petites escapades la nuit, dans le château, caché sous la cape de son père. À présent, il jouait dans la cour des grands. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre la moindre erreur.

-Tu viens Harry ? s'enquit Ron, nerveux lui aussi.

Harry opina et, attrapant son sac à dos, il le suivit jusque dans la salle commune. Neville, Mary et Hermione les attendaient en bas. Les cinq complices se retrouvèrent nez à nez, seuls, dans la pièce. Tous habillés en sombre, ils avaient la tête de personnes qui allaient faire une bêtise. Comme commettre un cambriolage.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda nerveusement Harry, chef de la mission.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Bien. Hermione, tu peux distribuer les fioles, fit-il d'un ton impérieux. Gardez les précieusement mais ne les buvez pas tout de suite. Attendez d'être à Pré-au-Lard. Enfin, juste avant.

Il expliqua rapidement le plan pendant qu'Hermione donna à chacun sa potion, sur laquelle était inscrit le nom de son destinataire. Harry alluma sa baguette dans un _Lumos _à peine audible. Les autres en firent de même. En silence, ils suivirent l'Élu qui se faufilait, tel une ombre dans les couloirs du château. Mary regardait ses pieds, tout en jouant avec son collier, préoccupée. Comme tous, une question les tourmentaient :_ Qu'allaient-ils trouver cette nuit ?_

Arrivés devant une statue représentant un hippogriffe, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ron, Neville et Harry se mirent alors à tirer dessus pour la bouger et leur laisser l'accès au tunnel qui se trouvait derrière. Hermione, dans un soupir, fit un geste du poignet souple et la statut se déplaça sans aucun bruit , un mètre plus loin. Après un raclement de gorge gêné de Neville et Ron, le groupe s'enfonça dans l'étroit couloir terreux. Mary, qui fermait la marche, replaça la statue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent dans le sous-sol d'un magasin. Ils étaient chez Honeydukes. Discrètement, ils remontèrent et, par peur de se faire prendre, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, une grande porte en verre, sur laquelle étaient inscrites de larges lettres dorées.

-Bon, à votre santé, fit dans un ton faussement joyeux Harry lorsqu'ils eurent tous les cinq sorti leur flacon.

Et, alors qu'Harry et Ron mettaient un pied sur le perron, ils avalèrent leur Polynectar. Harry se métamorphosa en un grand colosse châtain. Heureusement, Ron ayant la carrure adéquate, le pull que portait Harry lui allait toujours. Cependant, son pantalon lui arriva soudainement au-dessus des chevilles. Ron, quant à lui, se retrouva dans la peau d'une magnifique rousse aux yeux bleus. Pestant contre ses frères, il se tourna vers une Hermione hilare, qui ne pouvait retenir ses larmes, tellement la vision de son petit ami en fille était comique.

Silencieusement, Mary bénit George et Fred pour ce merveilleux spectacle. Puis, Hermione et Neville burent à leur tour. Hermione était devenue blonde et petite. Tellement que les manches de sa veste lui engloutirent ses mains. Neville, comme Harry, prit de nombreux centimètres. Mais il resta toujours aussi brun et maladroit. Surpris par sa grande taille, il donna un coup à Mary qui se trouvait juste derrière lui. Cette dernière lâcha sa potion et la fiole vint s'éclater en mille morceaux à ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé ! fit Neville horrifié. Je ne voulais pas !

_-_Ce n'est pas ta faute Neville, le rassura Mary, mettant fin à ses gémissements.

Comprimés à cinq sur le petit perron du magasin de sucreries, Ron et Hermione mirent pied à terre. Mais dès qu'ils effleurèrent la rue pavée, une alarme stridente retentit.

-Un couvre-feu ! s'exclama Hermione, horrifiée.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre mouvement, une dizaine de Mangemorts étaient sur eux.

* * *

><p>Des REVIEWS ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et si cela vous plait toujours... Juste que ça fait énormément plaisir et que ça motive réellement.<p> 


	11. Chapitre 10

Alors, après une longue absence, me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour...!)

Il se trouve que j'avais perdu ce chapitre et j'étais trop dégoûtée pour le réécrire. Mais voilà, parfois il faut prendre sur soit et avancer. =)

* * *

><p>Figé, le petit groupe vit treize baguettes se pointer sur lui. Dans un élan de protection, Ron se positionna devant Hermione qui disparut derrière les courbes généreuses de la jolie rouquine qu'était devenu son petit ami. Rattrapé par son courage de Gryffondor, Neville fit de même avec Mary. Mais celle-ci, essayant de ne pas paraître trop suspecte, se glissa à ses côtés et enserra son bras droit. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule musclée de l'homme brun.<p>

-Que faites-vous ici, à cette heure, demanda un homme qui devait être le chef.

Il s'avança de quelques pas pour finir nez à nez avec Harry. Celui-ci, le dépassant d'une demi tête, le regarda de haut. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches dans un geste qui se voulut décontracté.

-On n'savait pas qu'il y avait un couvre-feu, M'sieur, répondit-il négligemment. On voulait juste profiter de notr' soirée.

Le Mangemort plissa les yeux et, sous ce manque de tenu, grogna légèrement. Comprenant son erreur, Harry se redressa et croisa ses bras derrière son dos.

-Et vous êtes... ?

Harry se tourna vers le reste du groupe. Ron lui fit un signe discret qui voulait dire _Débrouille-toi, mec. Invente._ Ron était toujours aussi utile... Il se retourna vers l'homme.

-Je m'appelle Dudley... Dudley Dursley. Et voici... mes deux sœurs, mon cousin et son amie.

Il désigna successivement Ron, Hermione, Neville et Mary. Le Mangemort le contourna et se fraya un chemin à travers les adolescents. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Neville, il le dévisagea avec attention. Ce dernier se fit violence pour que ses jambes cessent de trembler. En effet, même en étant à Gryffondor, on n'était pas forcément à l'aise lorsque douze baguettes étaient, agressivement, pointées sur vous.

Le Mangemort n'était pas très futé. Mais malgré le peu de réflexion qu'il pouvait engendrer, son instinct le menait souvent à prendre les bonnes décisions.

-Embarquez-les, ordonna-t-il en se détournant du groupe pour rejoindre les autres suppôts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sens qu'ils ne sont pas tout à fait honnêtes...

Fier de lui, il se frotta les mains. Harry, tentant le tout pour le tout, sortit sa baguette. Mais malheureusement, il ne fut pas assez rapide et un sort le frappa en plein visage. Il tomba à genoux et, laissa échapper sa baguette. Il jeta au sol ses lunettes puis couvrit son visage des ses mains pour s'apercevoir que son nez était ensanglanté. Il fut alors pris de trois lentes convulsions. Et, sous les yeux surpris et méfiants des Mangemorts, il reprit l'apparence d'un adolescent au corps peu robuste et aux cheveux corbeaux.

Réprimant un cri, Hermione courut vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle ramassa doucement la baguette d'Harry et la lui tendit. Puis, d'un coup de baguette elle répara les lunettes du garçon ainsi que son nez. Un craquement sourd raisonna dans la rue vide. Les Mangemorts restaient alertes mais ne savaient pas comment réagir. Tous attendaient un ordre de leur chef, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il se contentait de dévisager le garçon, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Ça va, Harry ? chuchota la sorcière.

L'Élu essuya d'un revers de manche le sang qui tâchait son visage et hocha discrètement la tête. Les quatre Gryffondor attendaient un signe d'Harry pour agir. Tous étaient alertes et, les mains crispées sur leurs baguettes, ils fixaient le balafré. Discrètement, Harry donna le signal. Il se releva et, d'un geste souple du poignet, stupéfixa un colosse barbu qui tomba raide sur le sol. Les sorts fusèrent mais très vite, les cinq étudiants de Poudlard furent dépassés et maîtrisés.

Ils laissèrent alors tomber leurs armes et, fiers comme des lions, dévisagèrent leurs adversaires. Ils étaient tous blessés. Le pire était Neville qui pressait une main contre une large plaie qui barrait son épaule droite. Fort heureusement, aucun d'eux n'avait péri. Le colosse, ayant retrouvé ses moyens, se dirigea vers Harry et lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, ce qui lui valut le regard noir de son chef.

Ce dernier, fier d'avoir eu le dessus, aboya un ordre. Avec quatre de ses subordonnés, ils se saisirent des _rebelles_ et tous disparurent dans une fumée noire.

X

Ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle. Vide de meubles, seule une cheminée trônait contre le grand mur, qui faisait face aux fenêtres couvertes de rideaux verts. La cheminée étant éteinte, le seul foyer de lumière était le grand lustre de cristal qui flottait sous le haut plafond.

Les Mangemorts souillèrent les dalles lisses et froides de la grande pièce avec leurs bottes boueuses lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs charges en laissant tomber les cinq jeunes sorciers. Sous la violence du geste, Hermione se cogna la tête contre le mur. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de la lancer et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha doucement de Ron et s'appuya contre lui. Il lui prit la main et lui adressa ce qui devait être un sourire.

À leur gauche, Neville pâlissait au fur et à mesure que du sang s'écoulait le long de son bras. Harry et Mary furent jetés au sol, à leurs pieds. Harry essaya de se redresser mais un coup de pied dans le dos le maintint au sol. Rageant, il sentait l'homme essuyer ses bottes sut lui, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire tapis. Puis, le chef des Mangemort se mit à tourner en rond, sous les regards attentifs des autres. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et, l'alluma d'un revers de main. Fixant l'âtre d'un regard vide, il faillit jeter les baguettes de ses prisonniers au feu. Mais, il se retint et se contenta de les poser sur le rebord poussiéreux qui surplombait le foyer.

Se retournant vers les cinq jeunes, il s'approcha d'Harry. Arrivé à son niveau, il s'accroupit et le dévisagea avec insistance. Harry lui lança un regard noir mais ne réagit pas, il n'en avait pas la force.

-C'est lui... J'en suis sûr...

Le Mangemort, scrutait Harry les yeux plissés. Tout était perdu, ils étaient découverts.

-Mais oui ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant. C'est le garçon ! Marcus, va donc chercher ma belle-sœur et sa famille. J'ai une surprise pour eux...

-Bien, Rabastan, acquiesça le Mangemort.

Le colosse qui avait été pétrifié quelques minutes auparavant s'exécuta.

-Et vous, s'emporta le chef, disparaissez !

Tous les autres sorciers en capes noires disparurent de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Lorsque les bruits de leurs pas s'estompèrent, un silence de mort résonna dans la grande salle. Les cinq adolescents regardaient avec terreur, leur bourreau faire de nouveau les cent pas dans la pièce tout en affichant un air réjoui.

-Je devrais te remercier, fit-il à Harry tout en jouant avec sa baguette. Grâce à toi, le Maître me récompensera sûrement... et fini, les rondes à Pré-au-Lard. J'aurai un bon statut qui m'accordera de l'importance !

Il continua à délirer ainsi pendant une éternité, parlant du prestige que sa trouvaille allait lui apporter. Mary commençait vraiment à être effrayée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger sa jambe droite et seule une douleur agaçante et lancinante lui parcourait le membre. Harry, voyant la détresse dans les yeux de son amie, rampa dans sa direction et, du bout du doigt, lui caressa sa joue immaculée de larmes et de sang.

Rabastan, voyant qu'aucun des adolescents captifs ne l'écoutait, vit rouge. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry et le fit léviter d'un bon mètre, avant de le laisser tomber au sol avec violence. Mais, en vue de la non-réaction du garçon, il laissa tomber.

-Je vois qu'on veut jouer les durs, fit-il les nerfs à fleur de peau. Bien, voyons comment nous te ferons réagir.

En un sort informulé, il envoya Mary s'écraser lamentablement au sol quelques mètres plus loin. Sous le choc, sa jambe se tordit encore plus la faisant gémir de douleur. Ravi d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne à torturer, Rabastan adressa un sourire carnassier à l'Élu.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la blonde, elle s'était redressée sur ses avants bras, la tête levée vers lui. Le regard de défi qu'elle lui lança le contraria.

-Qui a dit que tu pouvais te redresser ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Les insectes de ton espèce doivent ramper devant les Sang-purs. _Endoloris !_

Sous la violence du sort, la jeune fille se cambra dans un cri.

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, horrifiée du spectacle qui lui était offert, se glissa un peu plus au sol pour atteindre Harry.

-On doit faire quelque chose, murmura-t-elle paniquée. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

Ron qui avait entendu se rapprocha à son tour. Seul Neville restait figé devant l'horreur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il revoyait ses parents subir le Doloris comme Mary à présent.

-Harry, fit Ron à son tour, Harry... La lettre de George !

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec horreur. Était-il devenu fou sous le choc ? Il y eut un petit silence puis les cris de douleur de Mary résonnèrent à nouveau dans l'immense pièce.

-Le miroir Harry, explique Ron. Le miroir. Remus ne te l'a pas envoyé sans arrières pensées...

Hermione se serait tapé le front si elle en avait eu a force. Mais oui ! Harry acquiesça et tapa sa cheville pour s'assurer que le miroir était toujours dans sa chaussette. Il attrapa le bout de verre et le cacha dans sa manche. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il essayerait de s'en servir, même s'il ignorait comment il marchait.

-Tu es vraiment intelligent, Ron, souffla Hermione en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Ça a toujours l'air de te surprendre...

Mais se voix fut couverte par les hurlements de Mary qui reprirent de plus belle. Ses amis se figèrent sur place, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement pour venir en aide à leur amie.

Au sol, la jeune sorcière se tordait de douleur. Sa petite main gauche avait attrapé son collier pour qu'il ne se brise pas contre le sol. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait de sa vie d'avant et elle ne voulait pas le briser. Mary essayait tant bien que mal à rester consciente. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, la douleur était plus forte que sa raison. Les Doloris du Mangemort devenaient de plus en plus violents. Mais alors que la jeune fille perdait peu à peu connaissance, des centaines d'images se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux.

Elle entendait le même rire sadique, sentait la même douleur qu'elle endurait à présent. Mais le lieu était différent. Il n'y avait rien de tout ce qui l'entourait dans cette pièce angoissante. Il n'y avait que le froid, la neige et du rouge. Du rouge sang. Du rouge feu. Tous ses souvenirs revenaient en même temps. La victoire du mage noir, le génocide des moldus, l'assassinat de ses parents, Dobby, Erina, son petit frère, l'attaque et la capture. Le vieil homme qui lui passait la chaîne autour du coup. Tout revenait.

Puis soudain, la douleur cessa. Mary revint dans le présent auquel elle appartenait pour l'instant. Rabastan, celui qui avait détruit le peu de bonheur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, se détourna d'elle pour accueillir les nouveaux venus.

Précédée de Marcus, la famille Malefoy venait de franchir la grande porte en bois massif de la pièce. À leurs côtés, Bellatrix Lestrange semblant s'ennuyer, jeta un regard noir à son beau-frère. C'est alors que Rabastan aperçu une silhouette sombre se dessiner à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Il me semble que tu n'étais pas invité, Severus, fit-il sarcastique. Tu sais que c'est mal poli, Severus, de pénétrer chez quelqu'un sans y être invité ? Ta mère n'a sûrement pas dû te l'apprendre... ou pu...

-Suffit !

La voix de Bellatrix résonna dans toute la pièce. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mépriser Severus, Rabastan préférait se plier aux ordres de la sorcière.

Il aurait bientôt sa revanche, ça il le savait. Parce que Roque était un traître. Sa vrai nature ne lui avait pas échappé, à lui, Rabastan Lestrange. Certes Severus avait su s'attirer les bonnes grâce du Maître par quelques perfides comportements, mais bientôt il prendrait sa place auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

C'est alors que Drago, qui n'avait pas encore dit le moindre mot, reconnu le corps qui gisait sans force au sol. _Toi !_ Son cri figea toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il sortit sa baguette et se dirigea à grands pas vers Mary qui n'avait même pas pu lever la tête pour voir son nouveau bourreau. Les dents serrées, l'ex-Serpentard n'arrivait à prononcer aucun mot. Pris d'une folie déraisonnable, il se prépara à jeter un sort de mort.

Mais, avant qu'il n'ai pu s'exécuter, sa baguette vola au loin. Tous se tournèrent alors vers Severus qui venait juste de désarmer son protégé. Rabastan Lestrange jubila, voyant enfin le signe qu'il attendait pour détruire son ennemi. Mais il n'en fut rien.

-Ne fais pas rien d'insensé, fit Rogue froidement en s'adressant au garçon. Il ne faudrait pas que tu contraries le Maître... Réfléchis puis agis. Jamais l'inverse !

Le garçon acquiesça puis, après avoir récupéré sa baguette, retourna aux côtés de sa mère. Celle-ci regardait avec admiration et reconnaissance l'homme aux cheveux gras et au visage maladif.

C'est alors que Bellatrix poussa un long soupir d'agacement. Elle profita d'être le nouveau centre d'attention pour demander la raison de sa présence. _Un cadeau_, avait simplement répondu Rabastan en désignant Harry, étalé au sol, ainsi que ses trois amis assis contre le mur. La sorcière marcha jusqu'à Harry et, lui tira les cheveux, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Et c'est là qu'elle vit une magnifique cicatrice rose se dessiner sur le front du garçon.

Laissant retomber mollement la tête de l'Élu, elle sautilla sur place en chantonnant. C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Puis son regard se porta sur les trois autres blessés. Potter ne sortait jamais sans ses fidèles toutous.

-Severus, le flacon. Celui qui contient l'eau de la cascade des voleurs.

L'ancien maître des potions sortit une petite fiole de sa cape et la tendit à la Mangemort. Débouchant le flacon avec empressement, elle en renversa la moitié par terre. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et se tourna vers les trois Gryffondor. Elle jeta quelques gouttes sur Neville qui reprit instantanément son corps originel.

-Tiens, tiens... Londubat, fit-elle d'une voix sifflante. Comment vont tes parents ?

Neville, que la haine avait ramené à la réalité, essaya de bouger mais Hermione posa sa main sur son bras l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Chose qui fit rire Bellatrix. Puis, cette dernière renversa un peu d'eau sur Hermione.

-Ça ne serait pas la petite amie de Potter ? Comment déjà...

-Granger, précisa Rogue.

-Une sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! cracha la femme en frappant la jeune fille au visage. Et donc... ?

Étrangement, elle s'attendait à voir un Weasley. Elle se contenta de vider le flacon sur la tête de la rouquine qui lui faisait face. Et, réalisant ses pensées, un grand rouquin apparut à sa place.

-Et un Traître à son Sang, un Weasley... Tu es vraiment bien entouré Potter...

Elle avait ajouté cela en se retournant. Heureuse comme jamais, Bellatrix frappa des mains de contentement et, dans toute l'excentricité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, fit un tour sur elle-même.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu le Maître ? fit-elle finalement à Rabastan.

-Je voulais être sûr, fit-il. Mais je vais l'appeler, à présent.

Mais alors qu'il remontait sa manche, Mr. Malefoy le devança. Et, en appuyant le premier sa baguette sur la marque de son bras gauche, il appela son maître.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici ! N'abandonnez pas, s'il-vous-plait =)<p>

je suis persuadée que la fin vous surprendra. (attention, je n'ai pas dit que le prochain chapitre est le dernier, hein^^)


	12. Chapitre 11

Je ne vais rien dire et vous laissez lire.

Juste, n'hésitez pas à donner à votre avis =) ... Bonne Lecture !

MERCI au VengeurMasqué et à Nayla pour leurs gentilles reviews! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant !

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle. Se retenant de lâcher une remarque désobligeante, Rabastan serra les dents de colère. Il s'était fait voler son butin et Malefoy en tirerait toute la gloire.<p>

Isolée dans un coin, Mary retrouvait ses forces. Elle commençait enfin à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'homme aux cheveux blancs avait appuyé sur une marque. Un crâne surmonté d'un serpent immonde. C'était la marque qu'elle avait vu se dessiner dans le ciel le jour ou sa vie avait basculé pour la deuxième fois. La marque du Seigneur Noir.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté et essaya de ramener sa jambe blessée contre elle pour qu'elle reprenne un angle approprié mais l'effort fourni fit grimacer la sorcière. Tandis que Mary essayait de se redresser, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Neville se regardaient tour à tour paniqués. IL allait venir. Et ils étaient impuissant face à lui.

Hermione avisa leurs baguettes toujours posées sur la cheminée à quelques mètres d'eux. Jamais elle ne pourrait s'en saisir et les utiliser avant que leurs adversaires ne réagissent. Elle soupira et regarda ses amis. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre idée pour se sortir de cette situation. Harry leur souffla qu'il fallait gagner du temps pour pouvoir se servir du miroir.

Neville se proposa pour essayer, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le prisonnier qui avait le moins de valeur aux yeux des Mangemorts. Harry lui passa discrètement le miroir. Le garçon lui fit un sourire peiné et se replia sur lui-même pour avoir l'occasion de chercher l'utilité du bout de verre sans être surpris.

Soudain, la température de la pièce chuta. Le souffle des prisonniers se transforma en buée. Harry, que sa cicatrice brûlait, réprima un gémissement. IL arrivait.

Une grande fumée noire envahit la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut sous les yeux craintifs de tous. Inspirant profondément l'air de la pièce, il chercha du regard Mr. Malefoy. Mais ce fut Bellatrix qui lui sauta dessus.

- Maître !

D'une main, il la fit taire. Elle recula alors de quelques pas en s'inclinant avec soumission. Lorsqu'il croisa son plus fidèle serviteur, il le salua d'un froid _Severus_.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici, Lucius ? fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Maître... ! répondit le Mangemort en s'avançant. Nous avons un présent pour vous.

Il désigna d'une main tremblante le groupe d'adolescents qui gisaient contre le mur.

- Je l'ai trouvé à Pré-au-Lard, ajouta Rabastan d'une voix étouffée.

- Il suffit !

Voldemort passa une main sur son crâne. _Harry Potter_. Sa voix résonna dans la salle sans meubles. Le sang du garçon se glaça. Était-ce finalement son heure ? Ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Un instant, il détourna son regard du Seigneur Noir qui avançait vers lui pour voir si Neville avait réussi. Ce dernier lui fit signe que oui. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car la voix du Seigneur Noir rugit de nouveau.

- Comment OSES-tu me tourner le dos ? Impérium !

Harry se retrouva obligé de lui faire face. À genoux, il résistait pour détourner les yeux de son ennemi.

- N'êtes-vous pas des braves, à Gryffondor ? siffla Voldemort. Alors, regarde la mort en face. _Potter..._

Il pointait d'une façon étrange sa baguette sur l'Elu. Jouant avec, il la tournait dans tous les sens, se délectant de ce moment. Il aurait pu lui rendre sa baguette et exiger un duel. De toute façon, il était le meilleur. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'une de ses multiples aides les dérangent et qu'il s'en sorte, comme la dernière fois. Mais, pour une étrange raison, il n'arrivait pas à le tuer. Pour une raison mystérieuse, il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Comme si achever le garçon, maintenant, ne lui rendrait ni gloire, ni pouvoir.

- Vous avez peur d'un garçon de dix-sept ans ?

La voix de Mary sortit le mage noir de ses réflexions. Il brisa son sort pour se retourner vers la blonde qui était à moitié redressée à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Moi, peur ? fit calmement Voldemort. Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses ?

- Et vous ?

Un silence tendu ré-envahit le manoir Malefoy. S'il y avait bien une chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres exécrait, c'était de voir son autorité et sa prestance bafouées.

- Qui est-elle ? demanda-t-il à ses Mangemorts en s'approchant de la jeune fille qui le défiait du regard.

Mme Malefoy poussa son fils en avant.

- On ne sais pas trop, Maître, expliqua le garçon d'un voix mal assurée. Elle a été admise à Gryffondor il y a à peine un mois.

- Quel est ton nom ? siffla Voldemort. Tu ne dois être qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, pour que personne ne te connaisse... TON NOM !

La jeune fille ignora délibérément la question. D'une apparence détachée, elle soupira d'ennui. Mais au fond d'elle, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Elle avait plus que peur. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait creusé un trou très profond et s'y serait caché. Tout de même, elle tenait tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, à un monstre qui, d'un coup de baguette, pouvait lui ôter la vie avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais elle devait gagner du temps, ne serait-ce que pour sauver ses amis. Sauver l'Élu. Et donner à l'humanité un second espoir.

- C'est vous qui avez créer cette marque ? le questionna-t-elle en désignant le bras de Rabastan. Parce que ce n'est vraiment pas très... Esthétique.

Le mage noir la regarda, ses yeux rouges luisant de férocité et de contrariété.

- Je me disais juste que avoir cette... atrocité sur sa peau pendant toute sa vie, ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit au fond de sa gorge. Lord Voldemort avait lancé un sort qui la frappa en plein fouet. Immobile, elle le regardait s'avancer et de pencher au-dessus d'elle.

- Comme ça, tu oses me critiquer ? Moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? ricana-t-il méchamment tout en s'appuyant sur la jambe blessée de la jeune fille, lui tirant une grimace de douleur. Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Alors, je vais t'offrir cette magnifique marque. Puis, je te tuerai.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Rabastan et Bellatrix tenaient en joue le reste des prisonniers. En effet, ne voulant pas rester sans rien faire, Hermione et Ron s'étaient redressés mais alors que la jeune fille allait atteindre les baguettes, ils se firent prendre. Seul Neville semblait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il comptait les secondes sans se lasser.

Lord Voldemort déchira la manche de Mary. Il lui saisit le bras gauche et appuya sa baguette dans la chair ouverte de son bras. Il murmura alors quelques mots dans une langue qui était inconnue à la jeune sorcière. Mais rien ne se passa.

Décontenancé et plus que contrarié, Voldemort attrapa violemment le visage de sa prisonnière. Il enfonça sa baguette dans sa joue maculée de sang et de larmes et prononça à nouveau la phrase. Il frappa alors le visage de la jeune fille et se redressa. Rien. Rien ne s'était passé. Comment était-ce possible ?

- Severus, suis-moi.

L'interpellé obéit à cet ordre sans appel et suivit son maître qui s'était retiré dans une autre pièce du manoir sans un mot de plus. Il n'avait pas à expliquer aux insectes qui le servaient ce qu'il allait faire.

Les membres de la famille Lestrange-Malefoy se regardèrent tour à tour sans savoir comment réagir. Drago, quant à lui, ne se préoccupait ni de sa tante, ni de ses parents. Non, son regard était rivé sur la blonde qui avait défié l'autorité de son maître. La sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Elle avait réussi à tenir tête, à ne pas se soumettre. Au fond, il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il l'admirait. Mais Drago aurait préféré mourir mille fois que de l'admettre haut et fort.

Puis, un bruit sourd retentit et les baguettes des Mangemorts volèrent. Et soudain, ce fut le chaos. Un millier de petits bruits se succédèrent et, les uns après les autres, les suppôts de Voldemort se retrouvèrent dans l'incapacité d'agir.

Dobby apparut alors sur la cheminée et se saisit des baguettes des adolescents. Il les lança aussitôt à ces derniers qui, voyant une chance de rester en vie, avaient retrouvé leur énergie. Mais tandis qu'ils pointaient leurs armes sur les Mangemorts, ceux-ci avaient ramassé les leurs et faisaient de même.

Mary, qui était restée à l'écart, ne parvint pas à se redresser. Mais de voir son plus vieil ami venir comme toujours à son secours lui redonnait espoir. L'Elfe apparut alors aux côtés d'Harry.

- Content de pouvoir vous être utile, Monsieur.

- Content de te voir Dobby, tu arrives toujours au bon moment, fit avec difficulté le sorcier.

- C'est grâce au miroir. Monsieur Lupin m'a demandé de venir vous chercher. Seul Dobby peut transplaner dans la maison des anciens maîtres.

Bellatrix, qui pointait sa baguette sur Dobby, cracha à ses pieds. Une flopée d'injures sortit de sa bouche. Puis elle lança un sort mais l'éclair vert qui sortit de sa baguette fut contré par un bouclier invisible.

- Dix secondes, Monsieur, prévint Dobby.

L'Elu hocha la tête et, suivit de ses amis, attaqua les Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face. Dobby transplana alors aux côtés de Mary.

- Salut Dobby, fit-elle faiblement dans une grimace.

L'Elfe regarda la jeune fille qui lui était inconnue. Sans répondre, il lui saisit le bras et ils disparurent. Elle se retrouva alors au milieu d'un champ de hautes herbes.

- Ne bougez pas, Mademoiselle. Je vais chercher vos amis.

Et il disparut à nouveau.

Il faisait nuit noire. La lune était haute dans le ciel et seule sa lumière permettait à Mary de voir les grandes tiges plier au gré du vent. Ses jambes étaient clouées au sol, dans un mélange de terre et d'eau. Elle appela à l'aide mais personne ne vint. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, mais ce ne fut qu'une succession d'échecs. Dobby ne l'aurait tout de même pas abandonnée en plein milieu de nulle part ?

Elle laissa tomber sa tête qui se faisait lourde et se mit à pleurer. Elle saisit son collier et le serra fort contre elle. La douleur, le soulagement, la peur, la fatigue, tout revenait d'un coup, submergeant la jeune fille. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle eut envie de s'endormir. Doucement, elle ferma les yeux. Adviendrait ce qui adviendrait.


	13. Chapitre 12

Voici la suite! (assez courte) Je voulais juste remercier tous ceux qui me lisent! on demande toujours des reviews mais on ne remercie pas assez les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire nos fanfictions (quelles soient bien ou non). Donc, MERCI ! :)

AH! Et merci à Nayla. Tes reviews sont tout simplement adorables. Si tu savais comment ça me réchauffe le coeur! :)

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Un tintement clair réveilla Mary dans un sursaut incontrôlé. Elle était allongée dans un lit étroit, au centre d'une pièce mal éclairée. À sa gauche, un homme roux aux traits creusés venait de poser un lourd plateau en bois sur une table de chevet. L'homme souffla et se saisit d'une fiole au contenu rougeâtre et l'ouvrit. Il imbiba alors un coton et se retourna vers la jeune sorcière.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille qui devait être alitée, le regardait avec fascination. Il s'avança doucement dans un demi sourire et releva la couverture de la blessée pour dévoiler sa jambe nue. Alors qu'il allait poser la compresse imbibée sur la jambe de Mary, celle-ci la ramena vers elle. Mais le brusque geste de son membre blessé lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fit l'homme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Je ne vais rien te faire. Ce produit (il désigna la compresse) va guérir ta jambe et finir de refermer ta plaie. Les os se sont déjà ressoudés et les plaies sur tes bras se sont estompées. Par contre, je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'hématome sur ta joue, il se résorbera avec le temps.

Mary le regarda avec curiosité et méfiance. Pourtant, elle tendit sa jambe lentement pour que l'homme puisse la soigner. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle inquiète. Il y avait le manoir. Et puis Dobby est venu et...

Elle saisit sa tête qui la faisait souffrir. Si ce n'était par les coups et les doloris qu'elle avait reçu, le choc de sa mémoire retrouvée lui avait embrouillée l'esprit.

-Quel étourdi je fais ! s'exclama le sorcier en appuyant un peu trop fort sur la jambe blessée. Je suis Arthur Weasley. Et tu es chez moi, en sécurité. Les autres sont tous sains et saufs. Ils sont réveillés depuis quelques jours alors, ils récupèrent du mieux qu'ils peuvent dans le séjour. C'est vrai que tu as dormi longtemps... plus de trois jours.

Sans faire attention à cette dernière remarque, la jeune sorcière demanda :

-Vous êtes le...

-Le père de Ronald, oui, fit l'homme en se relevant après avoir mis un bandage autour de la blessure. Voilà, j'ai fini. Tu devrais attendre un peu avant de te lever. Tu peux te laver le visage dans cette bassine. Quand tu seras prête, descends.

Et sur ces mots, il ferma la porte de la chambre exiguë. Mary l'écouta descendre les escaliers d'un pas lent et fatigué. Puis, elle l'entendit dire « Elle est réveillée. Prévenez Minerva, Remus et tous les autres membres de l'Ordre. » Puis une porte claqua., et un brouhaha de voix s'éleva dans la maison. Mais il ne dura pas longtemps et vite, le calme régna de nouveau dans la demeure des Weasley.

Mary avisa un verre d'eau posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle repoussa ses couvertures et s'assit au bord de son lit, laissant ainsi pendre ses jambes contre le bois humide du sommier. Elle se saisit du verre et but difficilement quelques gorgées. Désaltérée, elle voulut se redresser. Elle posa ses deux jambes au sol avec hésitation. Une douleur lui parcourut le corps, mais rien d'insurmontable. Baissant le regard sur sa jambe bandée, elle remarqua alors qu'on l'avait changée.

Elle ne portait qu'un long T-shirt blanc qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Elle comprit donc pourquoi elle s'était mise à grelotter dès qu'elle était sortie de son lit. Sur une chaise, à côté de la bassine d'eau, étaient posés un pantalon ample ainsi qu'un pull bleu foncé sur lequel était brodé un G argenté. Mary sourit et, comprenant que les vêtements étaient pour elle, les enfila avec difficulté.

Elle s'approcha de la bassine et, comme quelques mois auparavant, ou quelques années dans le futur, elle prit un peu d'eau dans ses mains et s'en servit pour se débarbouiller. Le liquide glacé qui coula sur son visage la revigora. Elle regarda alors son visage qui se reflétait sur la surface lisse. Sur sa pommette gauche, s'étalait un impressionnant hématome violet. Elle l'effleura du doigt mais retira celui-ci aussitôt comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle sentait que cette blessure allait être longue à s'estomper et pourtant, ce n'était pas la première qu'elle avait dû supporter.

Se sentant propre et plus présentable, elle sortit de la chambre. Devant elle s'étala alors quatre étages d'escaliers. S'armant de tout son courage, elle entreprit de descendre toutes ces marches. S'appuyant contre la barrière, elle les descendit une à une avec une lenteur qui l'exaspéra.

-Ron, passe moi une couverture s'il-te-plaît... Non, pas celle-là, elle pique. Merci.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en bas des escaliers, elle entendit la voix d'Hermione. Une voix lasse et fatiguée. Mais une voix vivante. Ragaillardie par la présence de ses amis, Mary s'élança aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans le salon. Mais lors de son arrivée, tout le monde se tut en la regardant fixement. George, une tasse à la main, appuyé sur une table à côté de son jumeau releva vivement la tête lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. Il voulut la rejoindre mais une main discrète de son frère l'arrêta dans son élan. Il se contenta donc de la regarder, gêné.

Quoiqu'elle avait pu dire, faire, ou même penser ça avait déplu aux autres.

-Assieds-toi, fit sèchement une femme rousse assez petite et potelée.

Mary s'exécuta et s'assit sur une chaise en bois que lui avait désignée la femme. Cette dernière devait être Madame Weasley. Au moment où la jeune sorcière allait poser une question, le professeur McGonagall entre dans la maison tordue, suivie de plusieurs sorciers parmi lesquels Mary reconnut Lupin. La plupart d'entre eux s'installèrent sur des chaises ou s'assirent dans un des nombreux fauteuils du salon, mais certains durent rester debout par manque de place. Neville sortit alors de la cuisine et se dirigea vers Mary. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant, tandis qui lui tendit une tasse de thé, chaude. Puis, cela fait, il se dirigea vers le Trio et s'assit entre Ron et Harry.

-Où est Dobby ? s'enquit alors la directrice de Poudlard, d'une voix sèche et nouée par l'inquiétude.

Un _pop _sonore se fit entendre et la petite créature apparut au milieu du salon.

-Dobby est désolé du retard, Madame, fit l'Elfe dans une révérence.

Puis, sous le regard de McGonagall, il alla se poster aux côtés de l'Elu. C'est alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers Mary qui buvait à petites gorgées son thé. Sous cette vague d'attention, la jeune fille déglutit difficilement et se rapetissa sur sa chaise.

-Vous nous devez des explications, jeune fille, lâcha alors froidement la directrice de Poudlard. Molly... pardon, Madame Weasley l'a vu.

Mary, perdue, se tourna vers la rousse potelée et frissonna sous le regard noir de celle-ci. Monsieur Weasley en profita pour passer un bras autour des épaules de sa femme, soit pour la soutenir, soit pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de la jeune sorcière.

-Mais... de quoi parlez-vous, fit-elle sans mentir. Qu'est ce que...

-La Marque ! s'emporta la femme. Je l'ai vue. Dans ton dos, tu as la Marque !

Dans l'assemblée, des chuchotements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Tous, surpris et méfiants regardaient Mary qui devenait blafarde sous l'accusation. Cette dernière posa sa tasse au sol et se leva lentement. Elle souleva le pull et le T-shirt qu'elle portait pour dévoiler le bas de son dos. Sur son côté droit, un crâne terrifiant surmonté d'un serpent était dessiné.

Bien évidemment, la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à ce que son audience réagisse bien, mais elle fut tout de même blessée par le geste de recul qu'eurent ses amis et par la grimace qu'avait fait George. Non pas que son avis lui importait plus que ceux des autres ou qu'elle faisait particulièrement attention à lui...

Elle souffla et relâcha ses vêtements. Se rasseyant, elle prit une mèche blonde de ses cheveux et commença à jouer avec dans un geste nerveux.

-Avant toute chose, je vous jure que je ne vous ai jamais menti, fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. J'avais bien perdu la mémoire. Mais les derniers événements m'ont permis de rassembler mes souvenirs.

Harry hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle mentionnait la torture qu'elle avait subit.

Dans la tête de la jeune fille, tout allait très vite. Que devait-elle révéler et que devait-elle garder secret ? Si ce que Dobby lui avait raconté était vrai, alors toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'elle étaient mortes à son époque. Mais, avait-elle le droit de changer le futur comme elle le voulait ? Tiraillée par ces interrogations, elle se contenta de dire le strict minimum.

-Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Mary, commença la jeune fille. Mary Adams. Je suis une née Moldue. Ma date de naissance est le 11 février 1987...

-1987 ? répéta McGonagall intriguée.

-C'est impossible, fit la Miss Je-sais-tout du groupe. À mois que...

-A moins que je n'ai voyagé dans le temps... conclut pour elle Mary. En réalité j'ai seize ans... Ah non ! Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, vu que nous sommes le 23 février.

Elle désigna un calendrier accroché au mur qui surplombait la table à manger.

-Mais tout ceci reste théorique. J'étais vraiment jeune quand mes parents sont morts, fit-elle tristement. C'est Dobby qui m'a tout apprit.

Ce dernier dévisagea la jeune sorcière puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

-Dobby ne sait rien, fit-il pour sa défense. Il ne connaît pas la jeune fille.

Mary lui fit un sourire discret et rempli d'affection qui mit mal à l'aise l'Elfe de maison. Sous ces révélations, tous les membres de l'Ordre restaient interdits. La même question qui avait perturbée la sorcière les hantait à présent. Devaient-ils lui demander ce qu'ils étaient devenus ? Si elle savait quoique ce soit qui puisse les aider dans leur bataille ?

-Tes parents sont morts comment ? lui demanda Neville timidement.

-Assassinés, répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le garçon la regarda avec compassion, il la comprenait. À lui aussi, on lui avait volé ses parents. Certes, les siens respiraient encore. Mais pour quoi ?

-Et la Marque ? lâcha alors Lupin qui revenait au sujet qui l'intéressait le plus.

-Cette marque ? répéta Mary en touchant machinalement son dos. Je suis née avec.


	14. Chapitre 13

D'abord, Bonne Année à toutes et à tous !

Sinon, c'est le moment d'avoir quelques révélations ;)

Merci encore à Nayla (ma principale source de motivation mais si c'est un(e) mystérieus(e) Inconnu(e) !)

Si tu écris aussi, dis moi quoi ;)

Bonne lecture! n'hésitez pas à partager votre avis ! ^^

* * *

><p>Enroulée dans un plaid, Mary regardait le vent s'emmêler dans les branches crochues d'un arbre nu. Assise sur le muret en pierres qui bordait le Terrier, Mary laissait pendre ses jambes dans le vide. L'<em>interrogatoire<em> était passé et ils lui avaient accordée le bénéfice du doute. Elle n'avait rien mentionné sur son passé, sur leur futur, mais les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient posé aucune question. Ils étaient intelligents, et savaient que ce qui devait être révélé le serait au moment opportun.

Mais pour elle, tout devenait compliqué, et dur à vivre. Elle savait qu'elle devait intervenir, changer le futur. Parce que toutes ces personnes avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, étaient mortes en 2004. Et, dès lors que le sablier qu'elle portait autour du cou se viderait, elle retournerait dans un monde ravagé, seule.

En repensant à son époque, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Là-bas, elle avait quitté son frère, Ioan. Mais, serait-il là lorsqu'elle rentrerait ? Devait-elle choisir entre lui, et les autres ?

Une main effleura son épaule, la sortant de sa torpeur. Une grand rouquin, un Weasley en somme, la dévisageait, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-George ? hasarda Mary, heureuse de le rencontrer à nouveau.

-Perdu, c'est Fred.

-Oh, pardon, s'excusa alors la jeune fille, rouge de confusion.

Le garçon la regarda un instant avant d'exposer de rire.

-Je plaisante, c'est bien moi. Ça ne te dérange pas que je te tienne compagnie ? Les conversations deviennent trop sérieuses à l'intérieur et ma mère veut que je mette le couvert...

Il s'assit sans attendre à côté d'elle avec habilité et frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer.

-J'aurais bien voulu te répondre mais tu t'es décidé seul, ricana la sorcière.

Joueur, George se leva et, dans une courbette très moyenâgeuse, demanda :

-Puis-je ?

-Mais bien sûr, je vous en prie. Mais il faudra payer...

-Je ne vous savez pas si joueuse, fit-il avant de s'asseoir à nouveau. Que voulez-vous ?

-De l'or mon cher, de l'or. Que désirer d'autre ?

Ils rirent doucement à cette scène ridicule. Puis un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes adultes. Gênée, Mary avait resserré le plaid autour de ses épaules et fixait à nouveau cet arbre séché et maltraité par le vent. Et dire que le monde allait devenir ainsi... Sec et blessé. George, quant à lui, ne se gêna pas pour détailler l'étrange jeune fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, il ne faut pas en vouloir à ma mère. Habituellement, elle n'est pas comme ça. C'est juste qu'elle est très protectrice. Elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose nous arrive.

Mary posa une main sur le bras du garçon. Elle comprenait et elle aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil sur sa gauche et, voyant que le garçon la dévisageait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

-Fais attention, tu vas baver, rigola-t-elle alors en secouant légèrement le garçon.

Le visage de George rosit légèrement et il détourna le regard de son visage.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit-il farceur. Je contemplais seulement l'énorme chose violette qui te barre le visage. C'est très... sexy.

Il cacha son sourire dans le col de son pull. Mary, faussement vexée, se décala de lui et lui tourna le dos. Le garçon fit alors quelque chose qui les surprit tous les deux : il la prit dans ses bras.

-Ne boude pas, fit-il en chuchotant. C'était pour plaisanter.

Mary n'osa pas bouger. Elle cacha son visage rouge derrière ses longs cheveux blonds. Contre son dos, elle sentait le corps chaud du rouquin bouger au rythme de sa respiration. C'était... bizarre. Et pourtant, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

George, quant à lui, se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. C'était plus qu'embarrassant. Il ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Et puis, une fille de dix-sept ans qui vient du futur... Autant étreindre un Troll jaune à pois bleus, la probabilité était la même. Mais, il ne la libéra pas. Il posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune sorcière. Elle sentait si bon ! Une odeur à la fois enivrante et... inquiétante ?

Soudain, Ginny apparut sur le perron du Terrier.

-George ! À table ! hurla-t-elle avant de rentrer sans attendre au chaud.

Sur le coup de la surprise, Mary s'écarta brutalement de George. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est la chute qui suivit. Elle se retrouva donc sur les fesses, dans une position plus que ridicule. À cette vision, George éclata de rire puis lui tendit la main.

-C'est sûr qu'avec toi, on ne s'ennuie pas, plaisanta-t-il à moitié sérieux.

Elle saisit sa main et se redressa. Une fois sur ses pieds, elle dépoussiéra le pantalon qu'elle portait puis fit un sourire espiègle au sorcier.

-On y va ?

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle courut vers la porte comme une petite fille qui découvrait un nouveau monde et des nouveaux sentiments.

X

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Mary étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Ils ne pouvaient rester éloignés du château plus longtemps. De plus, McGonagall préférait garder un œil sur Mary, pour être sûre qu'elle ne soit un danger pour personne.

Ils avaient retrouvé Luna qui n'avait pas pu leur rendre visite au Terrier. D'une nature curieuse, elle n'avait pas été discrète quand, en plein milieux de la Grande Salle, elle leur avait demandé combien de Mangemorts ils avaient combattu en une soirée. Ce fut le regard noir et discret d'Hermione qui la fit taire, alors qu'autour du groupe, une foule d'yeux et d'oreilles cherchait à satisfaire sa curiosité.

Le comportement du groupe envers Mary avait changé. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais ils ne la rejetaient pas. Elle était leur amie et leur avait montré qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en elle. Surtout au manoir Malefoy.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel pour raconter à Luna tout ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Mais aussi parce que Mary voulait leur parler du futur. De leur futur.

-Il s'est passé tout ça en si peu de temps ? lâcha Luna rêveuse. J'aurais dû venir, je ne me serais pas ennuyée.

Neville rit doucement aux dires de son amie. Bientôt, son rire fut rejoint par ceux des autres. Puis un raclement de gorge les fit s'éteindre en un instant. Ron, qui venait d'amener l'attention sur lui, regarda Mary dans les yeux.

-Alors... ?

Hermione et Harry opinèrent du chef et tournèrent à leur tour leur regard sur la blonde. Neville et Luna en firent de même. La jeune fille déglutit difficilement. Trop d'explications à donner en trop peu de temps. D'abord au Terrier, puis maintenant. Et elle ne savait toujours pas par quoi commencer.

Voyant l'embarras de son amie, Hermione prit la parole.

-On devrait faire ça méthodiquement, commença-t-elle. Je me doute que tu ne peux pas tout nous dire mais... Qu'est-on devenu ? Qui a... qui a gagné ?

Mary eut un instant d'hésitation puis répondit quand même.

-C'est lui... IL a gagné. IL vous a... vaincu.

Sa voix se brisa et elle adressa un regard désolé à ses camarades. Ces derniers se jetaient des regards douloureux, mais pas surpris.

-Alors je suis mort. On est morts, fit tristement Harry. On a échoué. C'était joué d'avance de toute façon...

-Non !

La voix de Mary franchit ses lèvres avec une force déterminée. Non ! Elle ne les laisserait pas mourir. Maintenant qu'elle était ici, elle voulait faire quelque chose.

-Je ne veux pas !

-Ne fais pas ton enfant, remarqua Harry avec un calme fragile. On ne peut rien...

-Non, non et non, le coupa la jeune fille. Je te semble peut-être immature mais mes amis se battent pour ce qu'il croient. Jamais ils n'abandonneraient. Vous n'allez pas _mourir_. Maintenant que je suis là, on va trouver une solution. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais et...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Hermione se jeta sur elle, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. La brune aux cheveux fous enlaça son amie avec force, cachant son visage dans son cou. À genoux l'une en face de l'autre, elles offraient un drôle de spectacle aux autres. Mary sentit une larme mouiller son cou mais ne fit aucune remarque. Embarrassée, elle tapota doucement le dos d'Hermione.

Cette dernière défit son étreinte et essuya d'un revers de manche ses yeux. Puis, fixant son amie avec passion elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, rempli de tendresse. Elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Ron qui lui enserra les épaules de son bras droit.

-Mary a raison, exprima-t-elle la voix enrouée mais déterminée. Si on a la moindre chance de réussir grâce à elle, il faut la saisir. On ne peut pas baisser les bras avant d'avoir tenté quoique ce soit. D'abord on se bat. Après on voit.

Ils acquiescèrent. Et se prirent les mains. Un simple geste qui signifiait tant. Jusqu'à la mort, et même après, ils lutteraient ensemble.

-Alors... fit Neville. Comment est ton monde Mary ?

-Mon monde... commença-t-elle pensive. Et bien... C'est moche, ravagé, mort. IL a vaincu l'Ordre et s'est emparé du monde sorcier. Mais comme ça ne lui suffisait pas, IL s'en est pris aux Moldus. Nous, on ne savait rien de tout ce qui se passait. Je suis née Moldue alors... je n'étais au courant de rien. Ça m'est tombé dessus. Mais... commençons par le début.

« D'après Dobby, dès la fin de la deuxième Guerre des Sorciers, la tienne Harry, précisa-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur de son ami, IL n'a pas perdu de temps. En moins de trois mois, tous les résistants et les membres de l'Anti, qu'on les appelle, ont été exterminés.

Elle marqua une pause voyant les frissons incontrôlés de ses amis. Harry lui fit signe de continuer et elle s'exécuta.

-Deux mois plus tard, quand IL eut tué les Traîtres à leur Sang, IL s'attaqua aux Sang-Mêlé. IL les a soumis en quelques jours. Personne n'osa se rebeller. Pas après la défaite totale de l'Anti. Ils ont formé la _basse classe_. En gros, ils restent en vie si IL le veux. S'IL le décide, ils meurent tous. Un règne de terreur en somme.

« Puis ça a été le tour des Nés Moldus. Ils sont devenus des... esclaves. (Hermione serra fort sa main dans celle de Ron.) Maltraités, tués pour le plaisir, ils aident les Elfes-de-Maison dans leur travail. Pas de baguette, pas de magie. Juste leur corps.

« Ce n'est qu'un an après sa victoire qu'IL a décidé de s'en prendre aux Moldus et aux créatures. Avec ses Mangemorts, ils a attaqué des quartiers entiers... non, des villes entières. Il a commencé par Londres. Puis en moins d'une semaine, le Royaume-Uni était noyé dans le sang. Mes parents sont morts cette semaine là. Ils sont tous descendus du ciel et ont enflammé nos maisons. Je me souviens être sortie dans la rue. C'était l'apocalypse, la fin du monde. Des rayons verts fendaient l'air. Mes parents furent touchés par deux d'entre eux. Rien de bien glorieux. Ils sont morts sans s'en rendre compte.

« Mais ils m'ont laissée seule. Et c'est alors que Dobby est apparu. J'ai d'abord eu peur de ce... monstre. Je n'avais jamais vu d'Elfes de Maison auparavant. Et il m'emmena dans un petit parc, de l'autre côté de la rue. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai survécu à ce génocide. Dans les bras de cette créature étrange, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

« Et puis, il fut temps de partir. Il m'emmena dans de nombreux endroits. Grâce à la magie, nous avions de quoi survivre. Mais c'était insuffisant. Et avant même que nous eûmes le temps de souffler, le mouvement a rattrapé le reste du monde. Je me souviens du moment où on l'a appris. Je n'avais encore rien dit. Je grignotais une miche de pain tandis que Dobby écoutait une radio. Il tournait les boutons pour capter une fréquence. Enfin... la seule qui existait encore. Puis nous l'entendîmes. _Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Gloire au tout puissant Lord Noir ! L'Europe est soumise, le monde aussi. Le monde est mort. Longue vie au nouveau Monde. _Puis Dobby avait fait exploser la radio, sûrement mécontent. À ce moment là, j'avais eu très peur. Je m'étais cachée au fond de la ruelle vide dans laquelle on se terrait, mettant la plus grande distance entre lui et moi.

« -Ne crains rien, m'avait-il fait alors, me parlant pour la première fois. Dobby est là pour te sauver. Le maître Weasley l'a fait promettre. Rien ne t'arrivera. Et tu es une sorcière. Et Dobby est un Elfe de Maison. Et un Elfe de Maison n'a qu'une parole.

« Et il m'a fait un sourire sincère. J'ai pris la main qu'il me tendait et je suis partie avec lui. On traversé les pays, à la recherche d'un endroit sûr. Et c'est ainsi qu'on est tombé sur la cité des Invisibles, Erina. C'est un endroit dans l'ancienne Bulgarie, en plein milieu des montagnes. C'est une cité crée par les Indésirés, autre nom pour les Invisibles. Des Moldus, des Sorciers, des créatures magiques. Tous ceux qui ont survécus à la mort et aux Mangemorts sont venus à Erina. Pour survivre. J'y ai vécu cinq ans.

« Avec Dobby, nous avions une petite maison en périphérie de la ville. Il trouvait ça nécessaire de rester en dehors, à l'abri. J'ai appris à le connaître. Et il a été un formidable professeur. Avec une baguette qu'il avait volé, il m'a appris la magie, les sortilèges noirs comme quotidiens. Il m'a raconté l'histoire de mon monde, le monde magique.

« J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes. Toutes aussi fantastiques les unes que les autres. Elles m'ont toutes enseigné quelque chose. Deux ans après notre arrivée à Erina, j'ai sauvé Ioan, un petit garçon qui est devenu mon frère, d'une crevasse. Après ça il est venu s'installer avec nous. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais le revoir et...

Sa voix se brisa et elle essuya rageusement une larme qui s'échappait de son œil. Si elle voulait sauver ses amis, elle devait être plus forte que ça.

-Et au bout de cinq ans, le soir de Noël exactement, la ville a été attaquée par les Mangemorts. Mon frère a été sauvé. Mais il n'y avait plus moyen de transplaner. J'ai réussi à éloigner Dobby du conflit mais je me suis faite rattraper par des mangemorts. Leur chef était ce Rabastan Lestrange. Celui qui nous a capturé il y a quelques nuits. C'est pour ça que j'avais un sentiment de déjà-vu... Vu que j'avais une baguette pour me défendre... Et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ils ne m'ont pas tué. Ils m'ont amené ici, à Poudlard, qui est SA demeure. Mais je n'ai pas pu LE rencontrer.

« Quand je suis arrivée dans ce qui restait du parc, des personnes tentaient de s'échapper. J'en ai profité. Et l'une d'entre elle m'a passé ça autour du coup. (Elle désigna le collier qu'elle portait.) La suite, vous la connaissez.

Elle avait parlé presque de façon monotone, sauf pour son histoire personnelle. Pour elle, tout cela représentait l'histoire. Mais pour eux, c'était leur avenir. Mais ils allaient tout changer. Et tout cela ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir... Un cauchemar qui ne se réalisera pas.

-Mais après, il se peut que je me trompe. C'est Dobby qui m'a tout enseigné. Il m'a dit que ça me serait utile. Peut être que le Dobby du présent a rejoint le Dobby du futur. Et Lestrange m'a peut être épargné parce qu'il m'a reconnu, vu qu'on s'est rencontré dans le passé. Enfin dans ce présent. Ah ! Je ne m'y retrouve plus !

Elle respira profondément.

-Mais c'est comme si... tout était déjà tracé. Je ne serais peut-être d'aucune aide finalement... On ne peut pas changer le futur et...

-Qui nous a dit il y a quelques minutes qu'il ne faut pas laisser tomber avant d'avoir combattu ? demanda Ron.

Elle le regarda, sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu as raison, Ron. On va se battre. Jusqu'au bout.

Et elle serra son Retourneur de Temps. D'après Hermione, il avait été _transformé_. Contrairement, aux Retourneurs de Temps habituels, celui-ci avait traversé les années. Et, quand le sablier serait finit, Hermione était persuadée que Mary retournerait à son époque.

Mary soupira. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle pourrait se battre aux côtés de ses amis jusqu'au bout. Elle s'en voudrait pour toujours si elle devait les abandonner avant le moment fatidique.


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour ! Me revoilà (finalement) Pour me faire pardonner, je poste deux chapitres de cette fic bientôt finie. J'ai aussi posté beaucoup de mes fics que j'écris sur mon autre compte auteur sur un autre site !

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Qu'importe ce que pouvait dire Hermione, les cours de Métamorphose de septième année étaient plus qu'ennuyant. Tandis qu'à ses côtés, la brune aux cheveux fous en était à son huitième parchemin de notes, Mary soupira et posant sa tête dans ses mains, elle laissa vagabonder son regard sur le parc. Le soleil était entrain de se coucher derrière la forêt interdite, laissant derrière lui de jolies traces rosées.<p>

C'était le soir.

Enfin, il était 18 heures dans exactement deux minutes. Et l'hiver, le soleil se couchait tôt donc, on pouvait dire que c'était le soir.

18 heures moins deux minutes.

Mary poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Plus que deux minutes à subir cette torture.

Plus que deux minutes à devoir écouter la vieille McGonagall.

Plus que deux minutes...

C'est bien George, là dans le parc ?

_Mais... Que fait George Weasley en plein milieu du parc de Poudlard ?_

_Il me regarde._

La jeune fille frotta ses yeux à plusieurs reprises. Le garçon était assis sur une souche, à la lisière de la forêt et la regardait, un grand sourire peint sur le visage. Enfin... Il ne la regardait peut-être pas elle. Parce qu'elle était au premier étage et à une centaine de mètre de la Forêt Interdire. Donc, à moins d'avoir les yeux de Superman, il ne pouvait pas la voir.

À la pensée du super héros, son cœur se serra. C'est Ioan qui avait l'habitude de lui parler de personnages moldus. Quand ils quittaient le village pour récolter des plantes, son frère lui racontait l'histoire de Spiderman et Superman, ainsi que celle d'un homme qui se transformait en monstre vert quand il s'énervait.

-Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Sortez en silence et n'oubliez pas de faire ces recherches.

Le professeur de métamorphose ferma sèchement un livre et regarda les élèves sortir de la classe d'un œil sévère. Hermione avait déjà rangé ses affaires et, tandis qu'elle était rejointe par les trois garçons, elle fit sortir Mary de sa transe.

-On devrait vite partir avant que McGonagall décide de nous garder une heure de plus, remarqua Ron.

Mary hocha la tête et se saisit de son sac. Les cinq amis quittèrent la salle, non sans saluer leur professeur. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque, en parlant de tout et de rien, à l'exception d'Harry.

Il était de mauvaise humeur et cela, depuis une semaine. Février était passé sans aucun incident, ni aucune découverte. Le groupe passait la plupart de son temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la réserve pour tenter de découvrir quoique soit. Mais rien.

Et les révélations de Mary leur amenait d'autant plus de pression car ils savaient ce qui les attendait, s'ils n'agissaient pas.

-Mary, tu es sûre que tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? demanda Ron pour la énième fois de la journée.

La jeune fille s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir et lança un regard noir à son ami.

-J'en ai marre que tu me poses cette question, Ron.

Son ton était froid, cassant. Les quatre autres s'arrêtèrent et dévisagèrent la blonde.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait conciliant.

-Ce qui me prend ? répéta Mary avec rage. J'en ai marre que ton imbécile de petit ami me pose cette stupide question dix fois par minutes ! Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie du futur et, croyez moi si je savais quoique ce soit, je vous l'aurais dit.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et tenta de se calmer. Ce n'étais pas son genre de s'énerver pour ça.

-Si tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de savoir que vous allez mourir, sans pouvoir rien faire, tu te trompes Ron. De toute façon, quand je rentrerais chez moi, il y a un sortilège de mort qui m'attend. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne me restait que quelques mois à vivre !

-Mary...

Hermione avait de la peine pour son amie. Ils avaient été égoïstes. Ils n'avaient pensé qu'à leur futur et ne s'étaient pas du tout préoccupé de celui de leur amie. Parce que même si elle allait réussir à les sauver eux, que pouvaient-ils faire pour la garder en vie ?

-Maintenant excusez-moi, reprit Mary, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Elle partit sans un regard pour ses amis. Neville regardait dans le vide, tandis que Ron devenait écarlate sous les regard de reproche d'Harry et Hermione.

Mary descendit avec précipitation les escaliers pour atterrir au rez-de-chaussez. Derrière elle, une voix l'appelait. _Ne te retourne pas, tu vas t'énerver, _pensait-elle les poings serrés.

Mais la personne qui la suivait, la rattrapa. Elle l'obligea à s'arrêter en la tenant par le bras.

-Pas maintenant, râla Mary en se retournant. J'ai des choses à faire, laisse moi tranquille...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car le mystérieux inconnu mis une main sur sa bouche et la plaqua contre un mur. De cette manière, ils étaient dissimulés par un immense pilier en pierre. Près d'eux, des élèves passèrent en papotant avec insouciance. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Mary.

À part le grand rouquin qui était beaucoup trop proche d'elle et qui maintenait sa bouche fermée avec sa main droite. En fait, c'est cette dernière chose qui avait le plus d'importance aux yeux de la sorcière à cet instant précis. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer.

-Humpff !

-Quoi ?

Conversation ridicule pour situation ridicule.

-Articule je ne comprends pas.

Un sourire machiavélique vint orner le visage du rouquin tandis que Mary s'étouffait dans sa rage. Enfin... s'étouffait tout court.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le garçon ôta sa main et s'appuya encore plus contre le mur.

-Espèce d'idiot, fit Mary en le frappant sur le torse. Je ne pouvais plus respirer ! _Articule ! Articule ! _Tu te crois drôle en plus.

-Chut !

Le garçon la fit taire avec autorité. À côté, Rusard claudiquait hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y avait des ''Intrus dans le château''.

Alors que George se pressait encore plus contre Mary, celle-ci se mit à rougir violemment. Le souffle du garçon venait s'emmêler à ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait sa joue contre le torse du sorcier et entendait chaque battement de son cœur.

-Si ça ne te gène pas, fit-il au bout d'un moment en se reculant, j'aimerais éviter de me faire voir. Suis-moi !

Il lui pris la main et, sans attendre son accord, il l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs. Elle en connaissait la plupart mais était sûre que certains n'étais connus que par les fameux jumeaux Weasley.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, ils arrivèrent dans le grand parc, à l'endroit même où elle l'avait aperçu. Cependant, cette fois-ci le soleil avait entièrement disparu et personne ne pourrait les surprendre. George pénétra dans la forêt et, lorsqu'il fut caché par de grands pins, il s'assit sur une immense branche morte.

Mary hésita à le suivre. Non pas qu'elle avait peur d'enfreindre les règles de l'école. Mais elle n'aimait pas trop le noir. Pourtant, ayant confiance en son ami, elle le rejoignit et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation, commença-t-il en tournant son visage préoccupé vers elle.

Le cœur de la jeune fille eut un raté. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que George la dévisageait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir bêtement. Non... Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir raison...

-Où est Fred ? fit-elle ignorant sa remarque.

-J'ai dit que j'avais entendu ta conversation, s'énerva légèrement le rouquin.

-Et moi je t'ai demandé où est ton frère.

-Je ne te le dis pas si tu ne réponds pas à ma question, bouda-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas posé de question...

-Ah ouais...

Il y eut un blanc. George passa sa main sur sa nuque tout en riant légèrement. Il était nerveux. Comme toujours dès qu'il était à ses côtés. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon. Il n'aurait jamais dû chercher à la connaître.

-Fred est avec des élèves, expliqua le sorcier. En fait, on est venu ici pour affaires. Et j'en ai profité pour venir te rendre une petite visite. Fred m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de moi pour les dernières commandes alors...

-Vous ne les envoyez pas, d'habitude ? demanda Mary surprise.

-C'est que maintenant, le courrier est vérifié. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que le Ministère tombe définitivement. Donc... ! On vient livrer notre marchandise nous-même.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Devait-elle se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de la présence du sorcier ?

-Je pense que je dois répondre à tes questions, à présent, sourit-elle faiblement.

-C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment de questions en fait... fit-il. C'est assez facile à comprendre. Il gagne, on meurt tous.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Mary tourna la tête vers le rouquin et ils se dévisagèrent. La sorcière ne rougit pas. Au contraire, son teins devint livide. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Laissant son regard se perdre sur les arbres, elle posa son menton sur ses genoux et soupira.

-C'est à peu près ça. Mais il y a un moyen pour que ta famille soit sauvée, commença-t-elle. Harry et les autres ne veulent pas m'écouter mais... Dès que la deuxième guerre sera finit et, s'il gagne, toi et ta famille devez absolument disparaître. Vous devez vous cacher de Tu-Sais-Qui. Comme ça, il restera toujours un espoir.

Il hocha la tête, certain qu'en suivant ses conseils, il pourrait sauver toutes les personnes qui lui sont chères. Presque toutes...

-Mais... Et toi ? la questionna-t-il inquiet.

-Moi ? Et bien... Tu vois ce sablier ? (Il acquiesça.) Quand il sera finit, je retournerait à mon époque. Le 24 décembre 2004, dans ce parc même. Avec derrière moi, une Lestrange complètement folle et un sortilège de mort à deux mètres de moi.

-Il n'y a aucun moyen ? Aucun moyen pour que...

-Pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer ?

Elle eut un petit rire triste.

-Quand bien même j'éviterais le sort, elle trouverait un autre moyen de me faire mourir.

-J'ai... J'ai un truc pour toi, déclara-t-il alors pour changer de sujet. Accio tu sais quoi...

Il murmura ces derniers mots avec attention. Et tandis qu'une petite boite en carton arrivait de nulle part, Mary le regardait avec étonnement et reconnaissance. Il était à sa connaissance, le plus doué pour faire des changements de sujet et éviter des catastrophes.

George s'empara du petit carton et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit des bâtonnets dorés. Surprise, la sorcière lui demanda ce que c'était.

-Tu n'as jamais vu des feux d'artifices, pas vrai ? demanda le garçon avec malice. Bon... Je ne pouvais pas amener les grands par... sécurité. Mais j'ai pris ça à la place.

D'un coup de baguette, il alluma l'extrémité d'un des bâtons et celui-ci s'enflamma dans de magnifiques étincelles. Mary avait les yeux écarquillés et n'en revenait pas. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Elle se saisit d'un bâtonnet et fit la même chose.

Ils restèrent ainsi, comme deux enfants dans la nuit, à s'émerveiller de simples feux d'artifices.

-Tu sais, fit alors George. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

Et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Un baiser chaste. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Mais le peu de temps qui leur restait avait précipité les choses. Si elle devait mourir dans quelques mois, qu'elle ait profité de toutes les choses qui lui étaient offertes.

Elle le regarda, perdant son regard sombre dans celui pétillant de George. Et tout en lui adressant un sourire sincère, elle cella ses lèvres aux siennes.

Elle allait tout faire pour le sauver. Non... les sauver, tous. Parce que même si elle était condamnée, ses amis ne l'étaient pas. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, les Weasley... Ils étaient tout pour elle. Et parce qu'elle savait Ioan et Dobby en sécurité, elle devait se concentrer sur ses amis présents.

Elle n'allait pas les laisser tomber. Elle allait les sauver.


	16. Chapitre 15

La suite, tout de suite :)

* * *

><p>La bibliothèque semblait éteinte. Un silence lourd y régnait et seulement quelques élèves s'attardaient à certaines tables, d'énormes livres ouverts devant eux. Parmi eux, Hermione et Mary feuilletaient d'innombrables bouquins à la recherche de la moindre information. Mais tout cela était vain. Rien ne pouvait les aider. Ni personne.<p>

Ron et Harry regardaient l'entraînement de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Cela avait coûté à Harry de délaisser son poste de capitaine. La sensation grisante que leur procurait le vol était l'un des multiples sacrifices qu'ils avaient dû faire. Trop de choses graves et importantes étaient en train de se déroulées pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser en toute insouciance.

Neville, toujours dans ses plantes, aidait le professeur Chourave à rempoter les Mandragores prévues pour les premières années. Dire que la première fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ces serres, il avait misérablement tourné de l'œil ! Et à présent, il ne voulait en aucun cas quitter cet endroit rassurant et chaleureux. Quitte à rester aux côtés d'un professeur peu... charismatique.

Dans une cour assez excentrée, Luna discutait avec la Dame Grise. Elle s'était proposée pour l'interroger de nouveau, au cas où le fantôme aurait omis un détail important. C'est beau de rêver ! se répétait sans cesse la jeune fille tandis que le spectre répétait pour la dix-septième fois la même histoire.

-Je vais y aller, fit Mary en fermant d'un coup sec le livre qu'elle parcourait. J'ai un devoir à rendre à Flitwick.

-Celui sur les beuglantes et autres messages ensorcelés ?

-C'est ça. À toute à l'heure, Hermione.

La brune aux cheveux fous salua son amie et se replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture. D'un geste machinal, elle fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avançait absolument pas dans ses recherches. Malgré tous ses efforts et tout le temps passé à chercher la vérité, elle restait dans le noir complet. Et elle détestait ça.

Tandis que la brune broyait du noir, son amie se dépêchait de rejoindre la salle de classe du professeur d'enchantements. Sur le chemin, elle repensait à sa rencontre récente avec George. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Embrassés...  
>C'était idiot de penser à ça. Surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de rougir et bégayer lorsque Ron parlait de ses frères. Ce qui faisait largement sourire Hermione. Elle se sentait si bête. Si bête de réagir ainsi et de s'attarder sur ça. Avec le Ministère qui venait de tomber, et la montée en force de Voldemort qui commençait déjà à s'en prendre aux moldus, tous ses petits problèmes lui semblaient ridicules.<p>

-Adams ! Heureux que vous ne m'ayez pas oublié !

Mary se retourna vers le professeur Flitwick, lequel venait de se désintéresser de son travail lorsque son élève était entrée dans sa salle de classe.  
>Mary salua timidement son professeur. Contre toute attente, son comportement envers la jeune fille n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle avait dévoilé sa marque. Il l'invita à le rejoindre sur l'estrade, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre.<p>

-Je n'ai fais que trois parchemins par contre, osa Mary lorsqu'elle tendit son devoir. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps et...

-Ce n'est rien. C'est déjà bien. Voyons-voir...

Tout en lui souriant, le professeur Flitwick feuilleta pensivement les trois morceaux de parchemins.

-Eh bien ! Ça m'a l'air plutôt correct. Allez ! Filez avant que je ne vous trouve quelque chose à faire pour me tenir compagnie.

Mary le salua et, trop heureuse de ne pas avoir à tenir compagnie à son vieux professeur, quitta la salle à toute vitesse. Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle s'accorda un moment. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à la bibliothèque et regarder Hermione s'arracher les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas non plus envie de prêter main forte à Luna ou d'aller regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch avec Ron et Harry.

Depuis qu'elle s'était emportée contre eux, et particulièrement contre Ron, ce dernier était plutôt distant. Lorsqu'elle passait près de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder comme si elle allait exploser d'un coup.

Il ne restait plus que Neville. Oui, elle avait envie de parler à Neville. Elle le trouvait honnête et doux. Il était courageux et en même temps, timide et réservé. Oui, elle aimait bien Neville. Sans réfléchir, elle se dirigea vers les serres. Le seul endroit où pouvait être son ami.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du château, elle s'assit sur un banc, non loin de la salle de classe de botanique. Le soleil se cachait derrière les arbres de la Forêt Interdite, laissant derrière lui des traces rosées dans le ciel. Un vent frais balayait les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille avec douceur et quelques oiseaux volaient au-dessus du lac. Un, s'étant aventuré trop bas, ne put pas éviter une tentacule géante qui l'amena avec elle au fond du lac.

-Paix à son âme.

Mary avait soufflé ces mots sans s'en rendre compte. Elle rit doucement puis soupira tout en pensant aux quelques rares jours paisibles qui leur restaient.

-C'est comme ça, fit une voix dans son dos. Le Calamar géant a lui aussi, besoin de manger.

-Oui.

La jeune sorcière releva la tête vers son ami. Il avait le regard perdu sur le lac. Grand et un peu potelé, Neville était vraiment mignon. Comme un petit frère qu'on voulait à tout prix protéger.

-Assieds-toi, proposa Mary.

Le garçon s'assit docilement aux côtés de la blonde.

-Tu as un peu de Terre, là...

La jeune fille essuya le nez du garçon avec sa manche, ce qui les fit rougir tous les deux. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, fixant un endroit au loin.

-Tu... Ta famille ne te manques pas, parfois ? demanda alors Neville.

Il y eut un silence avant que la jeune fille ne réponde.

-Mes parents... ? Non, ils ne me manquent pas. À partir d'un certain âge, la mémoire s'estompe, tu sais ? Et quand tu n'as aucune photo ou aucune personne qui peut te rappeler ce que tu es en train d'oublier, les souvenirs disparaissent vite. Tu... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Neville lui adressa un sourire tendre et hocha de la tête.

-Moi... Moi, ils me manquent. Je vais les voir pendant les vacances et ma grand-mère me parle s'en arrêt d'eux, tu vois ? Du coup, je ne les ai pas oublié. C'est pour eux que j'ai toujours fait des efforts. Ils se sont battus contre... Voldemort. Alors tu vois, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient honte de moi. J'essaye d'être courageux et fort. Mais je ne le suis pas...

Il s'arrêta. Pourquoi lui raconter ça ? Mary était son amie. Mais au même titre qu'Harry, Ron, Hermione ou encore Luna. Alors pourquoi raconter ses craintes et ses sentiments à la jeune fille ne particulier ?  
>Mary lui prit les mains et se rapprocha de lui.<p>

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, Neville ! le réprimanda-t-elle. Evidemment que tu es courageux !

-Je... C'est gentil Mary mais je sais que c'est faux... J'aimerais tellement vous ressembler ! A toi, surtout.

-A... à moi ?

-Oui, acquiesça le sorcier. En fait, je repensais au manoir des Malefoy. Pendant que tu te faisais... enfin, quand tu as été éloignée de nous, les autres ont cherché un moyen pour nous sortir de là. Et puis, toi tu as défié Voldemort. Juste pour sauver Harry. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Je me sens si... si nul !

La blonde se leva d'un coup et se positionna face à son ami. Penchée légèrement en avant, les poings sur les hanches, elle affichait un air très contrarié.

-Ne dis plus jamais ça ! le menaça-t-elle en appuyant son indexe sur le torse de Neville. Tu-n'es-pas-nul !

Elle se redressa et souffla un coup.

-Neville, reprit-elle plus doucement. Tu es une des personnes les plus fantastiques que je connaisse ! Tu faisais partie de l'A.D. ! Tu as toujours accompagné Harry lorsqu'il allait se battre ! Et je suis sûre que tu as fais pleins d'autres trucs courageux dans ta vie. Tu es toujours là pour nous, Neville !

La jeune fille passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et vint se rasseoir sur le banc. Elle étendit ses jambes et attrapa sa jupe de ses mains.

-Et puis, tu nous as tout de même aidé au manoir... Tu es quelqu'un de courageux, Neville. Courageux et juste.

Le Gryffondor était devenu écarlate.

-En première année... mâchonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-En première année, reprit-il plus fort. Dumbledore m'a accordé dix points. Il a dit qu'il fallait être plus que courageux pour affronter ses amis.

-Tu vois ? opina Mary.

Neville redressa la tête, fier. Oui, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu avais fais ?

Le sorcier ricana, gêné puis lui expliqua qu'il avait tenté d'arrêter Harry, Hermione et Ron. Mais qu'il avait malheureusement finit pétrifié. Cette histoire fit fortement rire son amie et il la rejoignit, amusé par son cuisant échec.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, le silence revint. Neville se triturait les mains. Il semblait vouloir demander quelque chose à Mary mais n'osait pas. La jeune fille, le remarquant, l'incita à poser sa question.

-Je voulais savoir... je voulais savoir ce que ça faisait de subir le Doloris, demanda-t-il timidement.

Mary déglutit et son regard s'assombrit.

-C'est un peu comme si... Comme si on te transperçait avec une dizaine de lames brûlantes. C'est... c'est horrible comme sensation. Je...

-Tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler, Mary, fit Neville se sentant obligé de l'excuser.

-Non. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va... Tu vois, au début tu ne sens pas trop la douleur. Puis tout vient d'un coup. Tu as l'impression que ton corps se déchire. On dirait que ton âme se divise et...

Elle s'arrêta et se plongea dans un mutisme inquiétant. Pensant son amie sous le choc, Neville la secoua doucement. Mais elle n'eut aucune réaction.

-Mary... ? Mary, ça va ?

La jeune fille de répondit pas. Elle se releva d'un bond, les yeux brillants. On aurait dit une folle.

-C'est ça Neville ! cria-t-elle en secouant le garçon par les épaules. C'est ça ! _On dirait que ton âme se divise_ ! C'est ce qu'il a fait ! C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort ! C'est parce qu'il a divisé son âme !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? dit Neville, secoué comme un pommier.

La jeune fille le lâcha brusquement et se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. Neville se leva sans attendre et la suivit.

-Il faut le dire aux autres ! C'est ça, Neville ! Ce qui m'avait échappé ! Voldemort. Il a divisé son âme. Il les a mis dans... dans des objets ! C'est ce qu'on racontait de partout. C'est pour ça que tout le monde le disait invincible !  
>Lord Voldemort, ton secret n'est plus !<p>


End file.
